School Ties
by Madison Azari
Summary: (AU) A new student, an outcast...and tons of confusion. KF.
1. One

Disclaimers: I don't own X, and anything associated with it. Clamp does. So please don't sue me because I have no money and my boss would fire me and replace me with a monkey.yeah. and this is a Yaoi fic so sorry if that bothers you. Well here's the first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
************************************  
  
".And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am."  
  
Goo Goo Dolls-Iris  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Today is no ordinary day for me; in fact it is one of the most important. Today is my first day at my new school. I'm incredibly nervous because I don't know anybody since I just moved recently to Tokyo.  
  
Wait; first off let me introduce my self. I'm Shirou Kamui and I'm 16 years old. I happen to have the biggest eye fetish. For some unknown reason I really like looking at other people's eyes. I also happen to like my own very much, they're an indigo colour. People tell me that they make me look girly, since I'm "fragile" to begin with. I happen to think that they're wrong, even though I know its true.  
  
  
  
I've just moved to Tokyo with my mom and aunt from Osaka, since my aunt just got a job as the school nurse at Clamp Campus, my new school. While that's the reason they give their friends. Yes my aunt did just get a job at my new school, but I've had some bad problems with my old one making us move.  
  
Now to continue where I left off, ah yes I've just finished getting dressed in my uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with a black tie /I really hate it/, and black pants. I quickly look myself over in the mirror when I hear my mom calling me down for breakfast.  
  
"Kamui hurry up or you won't be able to eat," I hear my mom shout.  
  
So I run down to kitchen and give her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down to eat my breakfast. As I'm eating I see my aunt walk into the kitchen, so I give her a smile, which is all I can do since my mouth is full of cereal.  
  
"Good morning would you like me to drive you to school?" I hear my aunt ask.  
  
I swallow my food before replying, " No thank you aunt Tokiko, I would like to walk."  
  
"If you insist," she responds back as she grabs her lunch. "Well then I'll see you later," she says before walking off.  
  
I take a look at the clock a couple minutes later and realize if I don't head out now I'll be late for my first day. So I pack up, say goodbye to my mom and head out the door. As I'm walking down the street I take in the scenery. The sakura trees are marvelous this time of year and I notice that a couple of petals have fallen on to me. Now as I'm picking them off I don't realize that there's a figure in front of me, and I smash right into him.  
  
The figure looks up at me and offers me his hand. He has the nicest golden eyes and I notice that he looks like a Goth. His nails are painted black; he's wearing a black trench coat over his uniform, and is wearing black stud earrings. Never mind, he is a Goth. I also notice that he looks like he could have a very nice smile, but I can only presume since he isn't smiling.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks  
  
I can only nod since my attention is still to his eyes. I see him look me over, and then I realize that he's wearing the same uniform as me.  
  
He sticks out his and I shake it.  
  
"Monuh Fuuma," he says.  
  
"Shirou Kamui. Nice to meet you to," I reply.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" he asks.  
  
" Yeah today's my first day," I reply solemnly.  
  
"Well then would you like to walk to school with me?" he inquires.  
  
"Um, sure Monuh-san," I answer back.  
  
"It's just Fuuma, Kamui," he tells me.  
  
So we walk off to school and I once again get caught up in my surroundings, but when I look over at Fuuma I see him staring at me. When he realizes that I caught him staring he looks away. We walk to rest of the way in an awkward silence.  
  
When we finally arrive, I notice that people are staring at us and then I hear whispering.  
  
/I wonder what their problem is/ I think, but then I realize that they're not looking at me, but their looking at Fuuma.  
  
I see him look at them with an expressionless face and walk off. Now that he's left me alone in front of the school, I start wondering where the hell I'm supposed to be. I walk off into a random direction that takes me inside.  
  
As I'm looking around I decide to go to the office to get my timetable seeing that I don't have a lot of time before classes start. Therefore I make my way to the office after walking into 3other rooms accidentally and getting yelled at for it. I finally make it to the office to pick up my timetable and look at it carefully.  
  
When I walk out of the office I hear the bell ring. /It's not a pretty sound; it sounds like a phone ringing. I really wonder how everyone can stand it. /  
  
At last I've found my classroom after getting lost for about 5minutes. The teacher sees me arrive and motions me to the front of the class.  
  
"Class we have a new transfer student today," he says while writing my name on the board, "This is Shirou Kamui."  
  
"Hello," the class greats/while most of them anyways/  
  
"Hi," I reply back.  
  
The teacher scans the class to find me a seat, and as he's doing that I look around and see everyone looking at me. I'm trying my hardest not to flinch when I notice a familiar pair of golden eyes. It was Fuuma. Our gazes meet for a couple of seconds before the teacher turns to me.  
  
"Kamui please go sit at the back next to Fuuma," he says while pointing out the seat at the back of the room.  
  
I nod and walk over, still feeling my classmate's eyes burning into my back.  
  
When I sit down I look over to Fuuma and give him an unsure smile. He doesn't even glance at me. I start wondering why, when I realize that someone is touching my arm. I turn to see this girl sitting next to me.  
  
"Kamui-san you shouldn't waist your time on him, he's just a freak that isn't worth the trouble," she tells me.  
  
I don't even reply to her. Instead I look away and take another look at Fuuma who's now looking out the window. With nothing better to do I take out my binder and pen and start writing down what the teacher is writing on the board.  
  
/Today is going to be one of those days/ I think to myself as the bell rings telling me that finally lunch has come.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends Kamui-san?" the girl next to me asks.  
  
With no one else to eat with I agree.  
  
"Oh and by the way I'm Hokuto," she starts, "and its nice to meet you!"  
  
I smile, and then I notice that she has the nicest shade of green in her eyes. Before I can even reply to her she takes my hand and literally drags me off to where her friends are.  
  
/Maybe today isn't going to be one of those days after all/ I think happily.  
  
*********************************** 


	2. Two

A/N: Well finally here's another chapter, Yay! Sorry that it took me so long but school is killing me and I haven't been well, so I'm off to the doctors again. Lets hope I get better soon. Oh, and I want to thank everybody who reviewed, it made me soooooo happy and it gives me something to read. And sorry about the errors from the last story, I was too lazy to fix them, but hopefully this chapter is better. *hint please review hint* I hope you enjoy this, and if you have any ideas please tell me, I'd love to hear them. Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
As Hokuto is dragging me out of class, I looked back and noticed Fuuma still sitting in his seat. He hasn't even moved since the bell rang. /odd/I think. Before I 'm able to say anything I 'm already half way to the cafeteria, so I decide to take in my surroundings just to make sure I wont get lost finding it again.  
  
When we got there I notice that we are standing in front of a table full of smiling people. While I was looking around Hokuto started introducing me to them.  
  
"Guys," she began, "this is Kamui, Kamui this is Keiichi, Akira, Kotori, and my twin Subaru"  
  
"Hi," they greeted me with.  
  
I noticed that Kotori looked a little like Fuuma, she defiantly had the same eyes as him. I caught myself staring and after a couple of seconds I snapped out of it. I still stood since I didn't know where to sit, but then I saw Subaru move his bag and motion for me to sit next to him. I nod and walk over.  
  
As soon as I sit down I start to eat my lunch, but as I'm eating I'm getting this feeling that someone is looking at me. So I put my lunch down and turn to face Subaru. He is the one looking at me, and when he realized that I noticed he started to blush. /he looks really cute/ I also noticed that his eyes are a different colour than Hokuto's; they're a dark green that sparkles. Now it was my turn to blush.  
  
"Um… Subaru if your Hokuto's twin then why aren't we in the same class?" I ask  
  
"Well, I'm in a gifted mathematics program so my schedule is different," Subaru replied  
  
" Do you want to have a job dealing with math when you're done high school?" I inquire  
  
"I want to be an accountant," says Subaru  
  
"Really?" I ask  
  
"No, but my grandmother wants me to study it just incase," Subaru replies while sticking his tongue out at me  
  
I start to laugh and soon after Subaru starts to join me. We look incredibly stupid, but we just can't help it. Subaru stops suddenly and I look at him questioningly.  
  
"Sorry Kamui-kun but I better get going or I'm going to be late," Subaru says  
  
"Alright, bye," I reply  
  
"Want to do something after school," Subaru quickly asks  
  
"Sure," I answer  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you here after, byyyyeeeeeee," Subaru says while running off.  
  
Now that's Subaru is gone I have nobody to talk to. Don't get me wrong, Hokuto is great but she's too preoccupied with Akira to talk to me. With nothing else to do I start to pack up my lunch, now as I'm doing so Kotori is talking to me. I haven't heard a word that she's said so far and I don't really care. But me being Mr. Polite an all I start to listen.  
  
" Kamui-chan have you meet my brother, he's Fuuma?" Kotori innocently asks  
  
Everybody stops talking and turns to us.  
  
"Why on earth would Kamui-kun care about that freak?" I hear somebody ask  
  
"Just because he's your brother doesn't mean people give a shit about him," another says  
  
"Come on, the guys a loser, who even cares if he exists," someone else chirps in  
  
Kotori looks like she's about to cry, and Hokuto looks pissed.  
  
"I'm sorry," is all Kotori manages to get out before she runs off  
  
"Don't worry Kamui," Hokuto insures me, "she'll be fine." With that I see her leave after Kotori.  
  
I'm now left yet again alone, and I've deiced to go for a walk. It couldn't hurt. I've finally gotten myself outside, I'm happy about since unfortunately I just got lost. But that doesn't really matter since I found my way. Anyways, as I was saying I'm outside and I'm begging to walk around, but as I start to notice Fuuma sitting under a tree… by himself. I don't know if I should go over to him, but he looks so sad.  
  
Okay so I'm walking over. No harm done. However my stomach is turning, this isn't a good sign. Nonetheless I'm still walking. He hasn't moved but I know he can tell I'm here. I think I should just sit down next to him. Now he knows I'm here.  
  
"Kamui," Is all Fuuma says  
  
I just nod at him and he returns to reading his book. After a few moments he speaks again.  
  
"Kamui, why are you here? I'm sure the others have already "discussed" me with you."  
  
"Um, well, you just looked like you needed some company," I reply  
  
Fuuma gives me this odd look, and he, he just gave me a smile. It was small, but still a smile. Before I know it I find myself smiling back at him. Yet again lost in his marvelous golden eyes.  
  
Before I know it we're staring at each other and he's starting to lean in closer to me. I'm leaning in too, but I stop. We both open our eyes and stay still. I was right; the ground is starting to shake. Sooner than I can say "Mississippi", Fuuma has me wrapped tightly in his arms on the ground. I clutch on to him, just as the ground really starts to shake. Oh god, it's an earthquake.  
  
********************************** 


	3. Three

A/N: Exams are finally over.Yay! I can post more now! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me, *hint hint*. I want to give a shout out to Jello, Fara and Kronos, you guy's rock. Enjoy.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
The ground is really shaking now, and I hear Fuuma whispering something to me. I haven't heard a word he has said and I think he's beginning to get worried. I can feel his right hand caressing my face. I lean forward and gently rub my lips against it so he knows that I'm okay. As soon as I've done it he quickly moves his hand away. I suppose he wasn't expecting that.  
  
Before either of us move another inch or say anything else the ground stops shaking and the distant ringing of the bell is all I hear. Fuuma suddenly pulls away from me and stands up. He looks around almost anxiously and then gives me his hand. I take it but it feels awkward. I know this sounds odd, but it really does. Subsequently I quickly stand up and then he looks me over and literally runs off.  
  
I stand there looking like an idiot before I realize that classes have started again. /thanks Fuuma/ I think. I've ended up not being late for class after all. I take my seat and listen to the teacher yak on about how school for the rest of the day is cancelled and that we get to go home. Everyone in the class starts to cheer and pack up. Hokuto turns over to me and looks worried.  
  
"Kamui-kun, Subaru asked me to tell you that he's sorry but he can't get together with you tonight," she begins, "we have to go straight home."  
  
"That's all right, I should go and find my aunt anyways," I reply  
  
"Okay, have a goodnight!" Hokuto yells out as she runs out of the classroom.  
  
Another Bye is barely heard by me, and when I look up Fuuma walks past me with the words leaving his mouth. I only manage to smile before he disappears into the hallway, leaving me to be the only one left in class. I start to pack up when I hear the teacher call to me.  
  
"Kamui, your aunt wants you to meet her in the parking lot," Sensei says to me  
  
"Thank you," I mumble out before leaving.  
  
I can see my aunt waiting for me through the hallway windows and she seems to be trembling and looking frantic.  
  
I start to run, and while doing so, I'm being told to slow down by a dozen or so teachers. I'm obviously not listening to them since I begin to run as fast as I can. I just can't get the look on my aunt's face out of my head. Something must be wrong.  
  
Finally, after what's seems minutes I get to the parking lot. Aunt Tokiko spots me and waves her arms around. When I get to her she really does look frantic. She tells me to quickly get into the car and I do so.  
  
"K.. Kamui,"She begins, "Your mother has been in an accident. The roof of her office collapsed during the earthquake."  
  
"Oh god," Is all I'm able to get out  
  
"Oh Kamui, they said she lost so much blood," She continues. Her voice is stricken with so much grief, and the tears start to fall from her eyes. I can vaguely feel them coming from mine too.  
  
A couple minutes of uncomfortable silence later we finally reach the hospital. We run in, and I see so many injured people that It is just way to overwhelming. More tears threaten to fall and my breathing is becoming shaky.  
  
"Kamui hurry up," Aunt Tokiko yells.  
  
I catch up to her and we walk over to where my mom is. Aunt Tokiko goes into the room first but I can't just yet. Instead I'm standing outside the door trying to breath normally again. I hear yelling from inside the room, then Aunt Tokiko comes running out and runs down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
It takes all my courage for me to walk into the room, but I do so. Mom is hooked up to a bunch of machines and I can still see some blood on her visible clothes. Her head is rapped bandages and she I can barely hear her breathe. She looks like and angel to me, and little do I know how ironic me saying that is.  
  
I go and sit down next to her bed. I take her hand in mine and kiss it. I keep it close to my lips for a couple more minutes before letting it go and then standing up. The room is left with my echoing words.  
  
"Goodbye mother, I love you."  
  
I'm now left with the feeling of my heart shattering into a million pieces and the task of finding my aunt.  
  
First off this place is huge. Aunt Tokiko could be anywhere. I don't think that she would have gone to the car; she would have waited for me. With no clue what so ever on where she is, I launch my search for her.  
  
As I'm looking around I end up in front of the elevator. Getting in I'm not quite sure where to go so I press a random button. It's taking me to the parking lot. Now that I've gotten to the parking lot I head for our car. The car is not there. THE CAR IS NOT THERE!!!!!!!  
  
What am I going to do? I'm alone in a place I've never been before, I have no idea how I'm going to get home, let alone where home is. I can't even find my way out of a paper bag, how am I going to find my way home? This is going to be a long night.  
  
Having never gone home myself before I've decided that I'm going to go south. Maybe I'll end up back at the school. Hopefully I will. Hopefully.  
  
Now that I've finally gotten myself outside I realize that it has gotten quite cold. I feel the wind on my exposed skin and I'm whishing that I had a jacket with me.  
  
The streets seem so calm and peaceful now. If I yelled I probably would be able to hear my voice echo down the street. As much fun as that sounds I would feel like an idiot.  
  
I think that I'm getting close to school. I remember walking by these houses and I remember this street. Yes! I am at school. I can go home now. Now that I know where I am I'm on my way home.  
  
My thoughts go out to my aunt, who is still missing. I hope that she's home so I'll know that she's okay.  
  
Finally after what seems like an eternity I'm home. The lights are off and the door is locked. Not good. I go in and call out for my aunt. No response. I go into the kitchen and check the answering machine. No messages. Now I'm really worried.  
  
I just want to crawl into a hole and hide. Or better yet I want to disappear. Thoughts like these run through my head as I lye down and start crying. I can't help it, my mom is dyeing and my aunt is missing. I 'm all alone. I stay in this position for a while. I'm awakened from my dark thoughts by the phone.  
  
I know it's the hospital telling me that mom is dead. All I have to do is answer for it to be confirmed. With whatever strength and dignity I have left I answer it. She's dead. Dead. I put the phone down and let out an enormous scream. My tears come all over again and I fall to the floor sobbing.  
  
All this pain is racking through my body and it hurts so much.  
  
After suffering so much I've finally passed out from the pain. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day or perhaps it will be a continuation of today. All I know is that right now all I want is someone to take all the pain away.  
  
Unfortunately, I'm still alone and afraid.  
  
******************************************** 


	4. Four

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated recently it's just that FF.Net hasn't been working and I got a case of writers block. By the way does anyone know how to spell Kamui's mother's name? If so PLEASE tell me! Thanx. ******************************  
  
Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop.  
  
As I slowly open my eyes I notice two things, I've fallen onto the floor and there's water dropping onto my face.  
  
I take a couple of seconds of just lying there before I move to get up and stretch.  
  
I turn to look at the clock and it's flashing 12pm. I really slept in and now it's too late to go to school. Oh the humanity. yeah right.  
  
Now that I've figured out one thing in this big mess of my life I need to still find out where Aunt Tokiko is. As peculiar as this sounds I dreamt about Aunt Tokiko and a big Sakura tree. What these two things have in common is beyond me. My brain just happens to work in mysterious ways.  
  
Back to the task on hand and trying desperately not to lose my sanity.  
  
Without realizing it I've found my way into the kitchen and notice that the answering in flashing. Maybe Aunt Tokiko left a message or maybe it's the school. Either way I need to find out.  
  
In one quick motion I press the button that allows me to hear the message.  
  
" This is Tokyo General Hospital. Mr. Shirou you are needed to sign release papers that allows your mother's body to leave the hospital and go to the funeral home. We need this done A.S.A.P. Thank you for your time and co-operation."  
  
Then the line goes dead.  
  
Okay, not what I was expecting, but it is something for me to do and get me out of the house. So I quickly get changed and make my way out. Without the car, which is still with Aunt Tokiko, I'm forced to walk over to the hospital. The only good thing about this is that I'm getting some exercise out. I know it's out of place to speak of, but its true!  
  
As I recall, getting to the hospital I need to pass by my school. I could stop there and get my work but they might make me stay for the rest of the day. That is something that I can't do. Well then, stopping by the school is not an option, I'll just have to walk quickly by it or run. Running sounds like the best option to me. I'll just have to see.  
  
With at least some knowledge about what I'm going to do, it is time to get a move on things. I'm not quite sure if I've said this before but walking helps clear my thoughts and when that happens I become oblivious to the world around me. That's why I never heard my name being called as I ran by the school, and that's why I freaked out when the person who was calling my name ran after me and caught my arm. I am a very easy person to scare.  
  
I turn around and come face to face with a panting Fuuma.  
  
"Kamui," He begins, " Are you alright? Why aren't you in school? Why were you running past the school?"  
  
I can only look at him dumbly before deciding which of his many questions to ask. It's hard when he's staring at me with those eyes full or worries. The same eyes that I have seen show no emotion at school and towards others. /It's odd. /  
  
"I-I'm sorry," is all I manage to get out before dashing away. /Great move genius I yell to myself. /  
  
I hear him yell out to me once again and then the calls suddenly stop. I think that he gave up, but what I don't know is that he's following me.  
  
Within a couple minutes after my meeting up with Fuuma I reach the hospital. Not sure on what to do and who to speak with I make my way to the nurse sitting at the information booth.  
  
"Well hello there young man. What can I help you with?" She asks so sweetly.  
  
"Um, where do I go to sign release papers?" I reply panicky. This gets me a kindhearted look from her.  
  
" You need to go to the third door on the left down the hall," she replies.  
  
" Thank you very much," I say to her as sweetly as possible. I did after all; make her feel sorry for me.  
  
With that done I walk down the hall to the third door on the left. There's a symbol on the door that looks like a Ying-Yang. Cautiously I knock on the door and then walk in.  
  
A Balding man with chocolate brown eyes is sitting at the front desk. Noting that I came in he looks up from the he was reading and waits for me to speak.  
  
" I need to sign release papers for my mother," I tell him.  
  
"Okay what is you last name?" He asks.  
  
"Shirou," I reply.  
  
He goes to a cabinet and fishes around before pulling out some papers.  
  
"I just need you to sign here, here, here, and here," He explains to me.  
  
I sign everywhere that I am supposed to, but it just seems too easy. Then it hits me. I still need to go to a funeral home. Thoughts like these plague my mind and tears start to show.  
  
The bald guy looks at me and asks if I'm all right. I smile and nod to reassure him that I am.  
  
With everything done the bald guy gives me a number to the closet funeral home and wishes me luck. Right now I need a lot more than luck on my side, I need a miracle or two. But, this is I and things hardly ever go my way.  
  
As I walk out of the room I get this feeling that I'm being watched. Not by the security cameras, but my something else. What's even weirder is that on the floor there are Sakura petals on it, and no Sakura trees in sight.  
  
Before my thoughts go into it anymore, I yet again hear my name being called. I turn around a little too fast and fall into a pair of arms. These arms fortunately belong to Fuuma.  
  
They move around so we are face to face and without realizing it I start to cry on his shoulder. Not knowing what to do he rubs my back and holds me rather protectively.  
  
I cry out all the pain and aggravation that I've been feeling to him. Not realizing it my face moves to closer to his. He looks straight into my red and puffy eyes and then he lightly kisses me.  
  
****************************** 


	5. Five

A/N: Mostly everyone seems a bit OOC in this chapter, especially Fuuma. Rightttttt. A BIG thanks to Miuzy for telling me how to spell Kamui's mom's name. *Hugz* and thank you everyone else who reviewed! Hmmm well that's all so enjoy. *****************************  
  
Expect the unexpected.  
  
Yes, it is an overly used phrase.  
  
Yes, it does sound odd coming from me.  
  
However, two days ago who would have known that I would end up in the arms of the school outcast with a heart of gold and eyes to match them.  
  
His lips are warm and sweet. His arms make me feel safe and protected.  
  
My heart feels like it's going to burst. All the heartache and pain from the events that have taken place is gone in an instant. All that's left is an overwhelming feeling of relief and what appears to be happiness. We stand here for what seems like hours just holding each other. The only reason we move is because a passing by nurse whistles and tells us to go get a room. Both of us blush at the comment and slowly move apart.  
  
I can see that Fuuma's face is slightly flushed and I feel that mine is too. I think we both forgot to breath. But come on, with him who needs air?  
  
I know I sound like a lovesick teenage girl and it's pathetic, but I need this and I think that in more ways than one Fuuma may need this more than me. I just hope that he will admit it or even better tell me why.  
  
My mind comes crashing back to reality as I realize that I'm sitting on a bench at the back of the hospital in a tiny park. I look around because I notice that Fuuma isn't with me anymore. I didn't even see him leave. That is until I hear him speak.  
  
"Don't think that you'd get away this easily," Fuuma teases me.  
  
My face must have lit up when he spoke because his eyes shined brightly at it.  
  
"Where did you go?" I ask  
  
" Just to make a call to Kotori so she knows that I wont be coming home," Fuuma replies.  
  
"Thank you," I mumble.  
  
Seconds go by without either one of us speaking, but some how it feels more comfortable than awkward. It just feels good to have someone with me that I know won't disappear and leave me with out a goodbye or and explanation. /Man am I bitter/ I think.  
  
I can feel my eyes start to tear yet again and I try to hide it from Fuuma. He looks over to me and gives me a big hug. With his face inches away from mine he speaks.  
  
"Kamui-Kun, do you want to talk about it?" Fuuma asks me /he called me Kun! My mind screams in delight/  
  
"Well," I begin, " I'm not to sure of what has happened but what I do know is that Mom is dead and Aunt Tokiko is missing. It's, it's, and oh I don't know. I'm Sorry."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, I understand," Fuuma reinsures me.  
  
We once again end up in silence but this time it is the awkward kind. It doesn't just bother me it bothers Fuuma too. I can tell because he keeps looking everywhere expect at me. It's really starting to piss me off, so I lean over and kiss him clumsily on the lips.  
  
Fuuma ends the kiss and looks at his watch.  
  
"We should be going it's getting late," Fuuma says.  
  
"Oh, um, um, um, Will you stay with me?" I ask just a little too fast.  
  
Fuuma chuckles, "Of course I will".  
  
So we head on back to my house holding hands along the way. Whoever passes us doesn't seem to care and that pleases me to no end. Back from where I'm from if someone saw you like this they do some-oh-not-so-pleasant things. But we are not there and I don't need to worry about it anymore.  
  
Yeah. back to what's happening. We've finally reached my house and we walk in. No sign of Aunt Tokiko. Not good. Not good at all.  
  
We decide that Fuuma is going to stay in the living room and I go to my room.  
  
Time seems to be moving extremely slow for me and it feels like I just said goodnight to Fuuma minutes ago, but in reality it must have been hours ago.  
  
I hear low noises that sound like whimpering coming from the living room. I dash into the to see something that I wouldn't expect to see at all.  
  
Fuuma crying in his sleep.  
  
Quickly, I cross the room over to him and sit down next to where he is lying. I gently shake him and by doing that I get quite a surprise. Fuuma puts his head in my lap and holds onto me like I would vanish into thin air. This certainly isn't right.  
  
"Shhhh, It's okay," I whisper. I tenderly stroke his hair until he calms down and just has shaky breath.  
  
I go to move next to Fuuma on the sofa, but before I can the phone rings. It's Subaru?!  
  
" Hi," I blurt out.  
  
"Hey Kamui-kun, sorry to be calling you so late but I wanted to check that you were all right," Subaru informs me.  
  
Fuuma does not look happy.  
  
" I am, thank you for asking," I reply.  
  
" Anything for a friend," Subaru says.  
  
" Thanx Su, well I have to go, I'll talk to you later," I say.  
  
"Okay, bye Kamui-kun," with that he hangs up.  
  
As I turn back to Fuuma he has this look on his face that spells out MURDER. I move closer to him and as I do so he moves away from me. We end up having a staring contest.  
  
It is now my turn to break the silence.  
  
"Fuuma what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing, forget about it," Fuuma almost yells.  
  
With no other option in mind I crawl under the covers with Fuuma and wrap my arms around him. Within minutes Fuuma dozes off in my arms. I can hear all the tiny sounds that houses make at night, like creaking. It is really starting to creep me out, so for that reason I go to where I can't hear them. My mind.  
  
I take one more look at Fuuma before loosing myself in my thoughts.  
  
***************************** 


	6. Six

A/N: Sadame_XX, thank you for caring about my health that means a lot to me. Liz, Inferno, and the rest who reviewed thank you! Here's the new chapter and finally we get more Subaru, Yay! Well, please enjoy.  
  
********************  
  
SLAM!  
  
The sound of a door closing wakes me up from my slumber. I look down and see that Fuuma isn't with me anymore. His clothes are gone and I see my school uniform on the floor, I for one didn't put it there.  
  
I get up and look around the house just to check if Fuuma is still here. Of course he isn't, he left after all.  
  
As I'm getting dressed I realize that I only have a few minutes left before school starts. I can't afford to miss another day, so I bolt out of the house without eating breakfast or taking any money with me.  
  
I do end up getting to school on time, but it doesn't save me from my sensei's wrath about missing school yesterday without "parental permission". I try my best to answer his questions, but he's on of those people that even if you don't know you can't stand. Man am I lucky, not.  
  
By now I've noticed that Fuuma isn't sitting at his seat. He isn't in the class at all. He really was lying when he said that there was nothing wrong. Well, all that's left is for me to worry, but it's hard to do when you're being yelled at. I'll just call him later.  
  
Finally, I get to sit down and pretend like I'm not here. Hey I sit at the back of the class, who's going to care? Right then I hear someone whisper my name, it's Hokuto. Apparently someone does care.  
  
She quickly hands me a note before continuing her work.  
  
Since I'm not in a mood to do any work I take a look at the note. It says:  
  
// Kamui,  
  
I would like it very much if you had lunch with me today. If you would like too, please meet me in front of the school at the begging of lunch. Have fun in class, HAHAHA.  
  
Subaru. //  
  
Putting the note away I decide that I'm going to go. Hey it'll be fun and I don't have to be in school either, which is a bonus.  
  
Taking a look at my watch I see that there's still an hour left of class. Also, sensei just announced that he's giving us a "Pop quiz". Bastard.  
  
1 Hour later,  
  
That was some quiz. It wasn't hard since I learnt most of the information at my old school, but I'm pretty sure there were some trick questions. Like I sad before, Bastard.  
  
On the bright side the lunch bell has finally rung so I get to go have lunch with Subaru. Yay.  
  
The halls are pretty packed so it takes me a little longer than expected to get to the front of the school. There I see Subaru pacing back and forth. Maybe he thinks that I wont come, or maybe he's just an impatient person. Either way I'm about to find out.  
  
Before I even get to Subaru, he notices me and starts to wave. I wave back and finally get to him.  
  
"So, Kamui what are you in the mood for?" Subaru asks  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have any money on me.." I reply solemnly  
  
"Don't worry about, it will be my treat," Subaru happily tells me.  
  
"Thank you," I exclaim  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Subaru points out.  
  
"Your money, your choice," I answer back  
  
We end up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide. I'm Sushi and Subaru is Sandwiches.  
  
Subaru ends up winning so we're going to eat Sandwiches. That's not too bad.  
  
We walk over to a Coffee place near the school and we sit down waiting for our orders to be taken.  
  
We take some time to look at the menu and then the waitress comes over. I get a Ham sandwich with a Coke and Subaru gets a Turkey sandwich and a Coke.  
  
After the waitress leaves it's just Subaru and me sitting in silence. That is until Subaru sneezes and I say, "Bless you".  
  
"I've just been blessed by Kamui himself," Subaru jokes  
  
Following that we talk about little things before our waitress comes back with our meals.  
  
After taking a bite of his sandwich Subaru poses a question to me.  
  
"Kamui, I know I already asked you this, but is everything all right."  
  
"Yes," I quickly reply  
  
"I don't believe you," Subaru tells me  
  
"It's really none of your business," I snap  
  
"Sorry," Subaru tells me  
  
Now we're juts sitting here and staring at each other and eating our lunches. My guilt for snapping at Subaru gets to me.  
  
"No, I'm sorry it's just hard to talk about," I inform Subaru. That gets me a smile from him.  
  
"Oh it's alright Kamui, but just remember that I'm here for you and if you ever need anyone to talk to it's me," Subaru notifies me.  
  
We finish our meal and as Subaru goes to pay the bill, I go outside. That's when I spot Fuuma.  
  
I run over to him calling his name, but he ignores me. So I grab his arm.  
  
As soon as I grab his arm Fuuma purrs in my ear "Hello Kamui".  
  
I stare at him in shock, but that doesn't last for long. I let go of his arm and as I start to move back Fuuma knocks me onto the ground and as he's about to kick me Subaru intervenes.  
  
Subaru helps me up and I "hide" behind him.  
  
"Fuuma," Subaru growls  
  
"Sumeragi-san," Fuuma replies coolly  
  
"What on earth is your problem?" Subaru asks  
  
"Well since you're so into playing psychiatrist why don't you tell me," Fuuma answers back  
  
I move from my spot behind Subaru intent on hugging Fuuma. From my perspective it should calm him down, but Subaru stops me by pulling me back behind him in a rather protective manner.  
  
With that Fuuma gives me a wink and departs. I'm left confused and Subaru is extremely mad. For as long as I've known him, I've never seen him so mad. There must be something going on that I don't know about. This is not good.  
  
Subaru turns to me and asks, "Are you alright?"  
  
I nod my head and say, "Yeah, you?"  
  
Subaru tells me that he is and quickly glances at his watch. Time has once again gone by too fast since its time to go back to school.  
  
We swiftly leave and get back to school on time.  
  
As Subaru goes to his class, I go to mine. However, something is different this time around.  
  
Fuuma is here sitting in his seat, smiling at me.  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: All non -Clamp characters in this chapter belong to Ap-Chan, so please don't steal them or I will be forced to send my Angry Chicken after you.  
  
A/N: Yet again I'm sorry for taking so long for updating, but my computer crashed and I lost everything. My computer is evil and really hates me, oh well. Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me! Thanks.  
  
*******************************  
  
Throughout the rest of class I've tried my hardest to ignore Fuuma. It is pretty difficult when he's spending the whole time looking and grinning like a cat at me. It's quite nerving in my opinion. Then again anything he'd do at the moment would most likely make me crawl into a hole. He scares me right now and I don't like it at all.  
  
Now that class is finally over I can go meet Subaru and get away from Fuuma as quickly as possible. I get and get to the door and then I walk into a chest. Go me go with my smartness. I've just walked into the one person that I want to avoid, Fuuma.  
  
"Kamui we need to talk," Fuuma tells me. He sounds calmer than before and less, oh how should I put this, sadistic.  
  
"Fuuma," is all I get out before being dragged by the arm out of the school and into a near by park. It's not like I'm not trying to get out of his grip, it's more like he's too strong for me. / Just great/  
  
We sit down beneath a tree that's a little secluded from the rest of the people at the park. I turn to look at Fuuma who has his eyes closed. He looks peaceful like that.  
  
" I want to apologize for before Kamui. I am sorry," Fuuma confesses.  
  
I just simply nod at Fuuma as I wrap my arms around him and he puts his head on my shoulder. We stay in this position for what seems like minutes but must have been only seconds before we are disturbed.... By someone calling my name.  
  
"Kamuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Subaru yells.  
  
He spots us and runs over. It takes him a couple seconds to get his breath back.  
  
"Hi," I measly squeak out as Fuuma and I pull apart.  
  
"What happened? You were supposed to meet why," he looks at Fuuma, " Fuuma"  
  
A few seconds go by in an awkward silence before I speak.  
  
"Subaru, you see I needed to talk to Fuuma about before and I lost track of time and I'm sorry," I wail out.  
  
Subaru chuckles and accepts my apologies. Fuuma sits there glaring daggers at Subaru.  
  
Before anyone of us can say anything we are yet again interrupted by a name being called, but this time it isn't mine.  
  
"Sumeragi-san, Sumeragi-san," yell Applegate Seth and Kyosetsu Madison who are classmates of ours.  
  
The two get to us and hand Subaru a notebook.  
  
"You dropped it on the ground," explains Madison. Seth nods at this and looks back and forth between Fuuma and Subaru.  
  
"Did we interrupt something," Seth asks slyly.  
  
We say no and Seth just shrugs.  
  
"We must be going, Ja," Madison says.  
  
"Yeah, Ja Ne," adds Seth ad they walk off whispering to each other and snickering.  
  
Now back to our uncomfortable situation. / I should just lock them up in a room, nah/  
  
"Subaru, as I was about to tell you before Fuuma apologized so you don't need to be mad anymore," I reinsure him.  
  
"Kamui, just because he apologized doesn't mean it won't happen again," Subaru informs me.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Enough!" Fuuma yells. He stands up and looks straight at Subaru.  
  
" I'm going to explain it to him so just back off," Fuuma practically growls.  
  
"He doesn't need you to explain anything. Kamui's a smart one he probably figured it out by now," Subaru retorts.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I demand  
  
They both stop and look at me. I guess they aren't used to me raising my voice like that.  
  
"Kamui," in union they say.  
  
"Don't Kamui me! Please just tell me what's going on," I say and tug on Subaru's shirt as I say so.  
  
For a brief moment Fuuma looked hurt by my movement, but now he just looks mad.  
  
" Fuuma, should you or I?" Subaru asks almost politely.  
  
"I should, it is about me after all," Fuuma answers.  
  
"All right," Subaru replies.  
  
I stand still ready to listen.  
  
" I have this condition," Fuuma begins " it makes me more aggressive and it gives me blackouts without my pills."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Go on" I say as I begin to get dizzy. I clutch my head into my hand and I kneel over.  
  
Subaru and Fuuma both rush over to me.  
  
Suddenly my head stops hurting, but now I'm seeing things. Loads and loads of Sakura petals and we aren't under a Sakura tree.  
  
Subaru and Fuuma grow stiff as they notice the petals too. I guess I'm not seeing things. Anyways back to this.  
  
As I stand up I notice a figure walking through the petals to us. Fuuma and Subaru both stand in front of me as the figure approaches us.  
  
It's a boy who looks our age with black hair and honey coloured eyes. He grins as he finally gets to us and looks at me.  
  
Subaru sees this and glares, Fuuma scowls and the stranger blinks.  
  
"Hello Subaru-kun, Fuuma," the stranger says.  
  
"Hello Sakurazuka-san," Subaru replies.  
  
Fuuma says nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" Subaru questions.  
  
"I can't come and so hello?" he smugly retorts.  
  
"Answer him," Fuuma finally says.  
  
"If you must know I'm here to finish a job." He replies.  
  
For some reason that makes me shudder and he eyes me again.  
  
All of a sudden more Sakura petals appear and I loose sight of Subaru and Fuuma. I can hear them call out to me, but as I try to reply nothing comes out.  
  
I feel something move from beneath and I scream. I  
  
I fall hard to the ground and I get gash on the right side of my forehead. The blood from it trickles down over my eye and it's the last thing I see before going unconscious.  
  
The last thing I hear is laughing and Fuuma screaming for me.  
  
******************************* 


	8. Eight

A/N: Seishirou is OOC because I have no idea what he was like when he was younger, so I made it up as I went along. I hope it's all right. Thank you for all the reviews * sniff * * sob* they mean a lot to me so please keep the up. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
**********************************  
  
Darkness.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Blood.  
  
These surround me as I slumber; however I feel a hand shaking me trying to wake me up.  
  
"Come on Kamui time to wake up," a voice tells me.  
  
The shaking becomes harder and more violent until I open my eyes.  
  
The man from the park is standing in front of me smiling. Behind him is a load of empty space; we must be in an abandoned building. As if he was reading my thoughts he tells me,  
  
"We're in the basement of an old house where no one has been for years."  
  
I gulp knowing that with no one around to hear me scream I'm screwed. I also just noticed that I'm tied to a wall, almost in a way crucified to it. Sharp wires hold me up while digging into my skin adding deep cuts besides from the gash on my forehead. More blood drips down and stains my clothes and as I struggle to move to wires go deeper into my skin.  
  
"The more you struggle the more you're going to hurt yourself, so I suggest that you just stay still," the man informs me.  
  
I stop moving and ask him, "Who are you?"  
  
" Sakurazuka Seishirou," Seishirou tells me.  
  
"As in the Sakurazukamori?" I ask.  
  
"Yes and may I ask how you know this?" Seishirou questions.  
  
"I've heard my aunt talk about you before," I reply suspiciously. For a kidnapper and killer he seems to be polite which isn't a usual quality for someone like him.  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll like what I have for you," Seishirou says while pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
I stare wide-eyed as he pulls out aunt Tokiko's buckle chocker necklace. Seishirou looks quite amused by the surprised and horrified look on my face as he walks over to me.  
  
Seishirou leans over and puts to necklace on me. It takes a little since I am tied to the wall, but he does it and I can feel the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Now don't cry Kamui, Tokiko-san wanted you to have that," Seishirou says to me.  
  
"I don't understand," I choke out as the tears start to flow down my cheeks.  
  
"You see Kamui the reason Tokiko-san went missing is because she's dead," Seishirou starts but I interrupt him.  
  
"You didn't!" I yell in fear.  
  
"When your mother died Tokiko-san lets say "lost a couple of screws" and came to me so she could be with her sister," Seishirou explains.  
  
"What!" I hastily say.  
  
"Let me finish," Seishirou growls.  
  
I shut up.  
  
"She did however tell me to leave to leave you alone after she paid me, but you were with my Subaru-kun so I decided to play with you instead," Seishirou continues.  
  
I'm left speechless. He killed my aunt and is using me to get to Subaru, how terrible. /If I only had a baseball bat/ I silently threaten.  
  
"This must be very hard on you, but at least now you don't have to worry about me killing you....yet," Seishirou chuckles as he walks away.  
  
  
  
My head starts to feel heavy again and within seconds I pass out.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hours upon hours later which seems like eternity to me I've awakened. The room has gotten lighter and I can see the windows on the sidewalls.  
  
Seishirou comes through a side door and walks up to me with that grin still on his face.  
  
"Good morning Kamui," Seishirou greats me with.  
  
"......."  
  
"Ah I see, now what do I need to do to make you talk?" Seishirou asks while inching over to me.  
  
We're now face to face and I can feel his breath tickling my neck. Seishirou leans over and licks some of the blood on my fingertip. I squeak. He covers my mouth with his.  
  
Silence. Crickets can be heard from outside.  
  
He kisses me hardly on the lips and then out of the blue my nose. /what a whacko/  
  
"Now shall I do that again?" Seishirou asks me.  
  
"No!" I reply  
  
"Excellent, then we can get on with things," Seishirou declares.  
  
Terrified and horrified I ask, "What kind of things?"  
  
"First off feeding you. You must be hungry," Seishirou answers.  
  
"I am," I reply.  
  
"I'll go get you some food, but I need to know something first," Seishirou responds.  
  
"Okay shoot and NOT literally," I counter. Seishirou genuinely laughs at my joke; I don't happen to think it was that funny though.  
  
"Does Subaru-kun know how to track you?" Seishirou asks.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask baffled.  
  
"I guess not," Seishirou mumbles.  
  
With that he walks off and I'm left wondering what's going on and why my answer bothered him.  
  
Seconds and minutes go by before I see a shadow to my left and another to my right.  
  
Panicking I start to move but the wires start to cut into me again and I scream in pain. The figures jump by the unexpected scream but rush over to me as fast as possible. Looking up I see the worried faces of Subaru and Fuuma.  
  
"Oh Kamui," Subaru painfully cries out as he sees what's been done to me.  
  
Fuuma looks in awe and in shock, but he's the first one to make a move. He starts to untie the wires from me. However, Subaru gets the hint and helps him. Meanwhile, I'm still just standing around waiting for them to be done.  
  
Within minutes they have me untied and with no strength left I fall over. Fuuma quickly catches me and puts my arms around his neck so he can support me as I stand.  
  
As we start to move towards the door, footsteps are heard and Seishirou appears looking unhappy and blocking the way out.  
  
  
  
****************************** 


	9. Nine

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, it's just that school started and this was a really hard chapter to write. Thank you all for your reviews! If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, feel free to tell me since I'm not to sure myself. Enjoy.  
  
***************************  
  
There standing in front of the way out is a very pissed off Seishirou. The look of pure anger on his face scares me and I think it scares Fuuma too since his hold on me just became stronger.  
  
I turn to look at Subaru and he has a horrified look on his face. However, there's a glint sadness hidden on his face and even a little surprise. Whatever's going on I'm now determined to find out.  
  
But first we need to get out of here, Alive.  
  
As my thoughts clear up I now see that Seishirou has moved forward and is inches apart from us. Subaru on the other hand has backed up and Fuuma hasn't moved at all. Me? Well I'm in the same position as Fuuma since he is holding me.  
  
Seishirou is the first to do, well, anything since he showed up.  
  
"My, my, what to we have here?" Seishirou states.  
  
"Sakurazuka-san," Subaru growls back.  
  
"What ever happened to 'Seishirou-san', Subaru-kun," Seishirou replies back.  
  
Subaru flinches from that comment and has now resorted back to glaring, and quite a mighty glare he has.  
  
"Now, now Subaru-kun you have such a lovely smile, glaring doesn't suit you," Seishirou says while smirking.  
  
With that said Seishirou walks up to Subaru, and runs his thumb over Subaru's lips. Outraged, Subaru slaps the hand away, and in one quick motion is set up with another dilemma..  
  
Seishirou kissing him.  
  
Fuuma and I gasp as Subaru stumbles back and slaps Seishirou right across the face. A red imprint is left on his check. With that done, Seishirou tosses Subaru to the ground and sneers,  
  
"Such a silly, silly boy you are Subaru-kun".  
  
Seishirou moves towards Fuuma and I and Fuuma shoves me behind him in a protective manner.  
  
Seishirou and Fuuma are now face to face. I can feel Fuuma start to tremble lightly, but in the instant that it came it is now gone.  
  
"Fuuma it's a pleasure to see you again," Seishirou declares.  
  
"Too bad I can't same the same to you," Fuuma retorts.  
  
"Such a temper you have.. No wonder no one liked you," Seishirou mocks.  
  
Fuuma stiffens and replies icily, "As always an export on this sort of thing, are we?"  
  
"Ah Fuuma, those were the good old days," Seishirou pronounces.  
  
I finally speak, " good old days?"  
  
" I see he doesn't know. Such a pity that he'll find out like this," Seishirou says.  
  
I look guessingly at Fuuma.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Fuuma practically yells.  
  
"Is that a threat or a challenge, Fuuma dearest?" Seishirou replies.  
  
Fuuma says nothing and Seishirou smirks at this.  
  
"Don't worry little one, I haven't forgotten about you," Seishirou tells me.  
  
Suddenly I feel a pair of arms cling to me from my backside and as I dart my eyes to the side I see that it's Subaru. With that, Fuuma moves backwards and I know have both Fuuma and Subaru protecting me. /I feel like a damsel in distress, how sad/  
  
"Protective are we? Don't worry I won't hurt him..much," Seishirou informs us.  
  
My curiosity starts to get the best of me and without realizing what I'm doing I get out of Fuuma and Subaru's grips. Fuuma and Subaru look shocked. Seishirou couldn't be smiling and broader.  
  
"Now, shall we go discuss this in a better place, or finish this here?" Seishirou asks.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you, so let's finish this here," I proclaim.  
  
Fuuma and Subaru almost fall over to that. What can I say; I'm not that big of a damsel.  
  
"Okay then, fair enough," Seishirou answers, "Now getting to business, am I going to say it or will one of you two say it."  
  
"How about we say nothing at all and you can go frolic amongst yourself as we leave?" Fuuma opts.  
  
Subaru snickers and puts in his two cents,  
  
"Really if you're going to go frolic you should try doing so in the middle of a street."  
  
"Aw, that hurts Subaru-kun. And as for your suggestion Fuuma, maybe another time," Seishirou responds  
  
"So?" I pry.  
  
"Impatient are we? That's all right, shall I begin now?" Seishirou asks.  
  
"Yes," I quickly respond.  
  
"So you want to know how I know these two? Fine," Seishirou begins, " before I became the Sakurazukamori I went to your school and meet a lonely Fuuma and my Subaru-kun. Seeing how was no one else spoke to him I befriended him and learnt many things. Something's that you don't have the pleasure of knowing about yet. He needed me in more ways than he led on."  
  
Fuuma coughs at that comment.  
  
"When I meet Subaru, his little crush on me got the better of him and before either of us knew it, we were together."  
  
Subaru starts to blush a deep red, kind of like a tomato.  
  
"Fuuma feeling like he was going to loose his me, started to hate Subaru which caused a problem for me. When word got out about this, the constant whispers that you hear now started. Time went by and things didn't get any better. Then I had to leave to become the Sakurazukamori and to do that I had to break my Subaru-kun's heart."  
  
My eyebrow rose to that, knowing that this was missing something.  
  
"When I did that to Subaru, I saw that it made Fuuma happy. He knew that he wasn't the only person hurting anymore. But, as time went by instead of feeling happy, Fuuma felt sorrow for Subaru. Now this leads us off to where we are now, you."  
  
Both Subaru and Fuuma have these 'don't you dare' looks on their faces. "I can see that the rest can be sorted out with out me. My job is done so I will be off," Seishirou states.  
  
"Wait," I shout.  
  
Seishirou stops momentarily then says, "Good bye Fuuma. Take care of yourself Subaru-kun, we shall meet again."  
  
With that he's gone in a whirlwind of Sakura petals.  
  
Now it's just the three of us standing there in anger, embarrassment, and silence.  
  
**************************** 


	10. Ten

A/N: School is going to be the death of me, literally. Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but yeah school. Seishirou is once again going to be a little OOC, so sorry if you don't like it. Thank you for your reviews and I'll try to update as soon as possible. *Hint e-mailing me will motivate me*. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
What do I say to them? What can I say?  
  
Thoughts like those run through my mind, and I know that I'm not the only one that is left speechless. Fuuma looks like he's having his own problems, since he looks deep in thought. Subaru, well Subaru still hasn't stopped being red yet and hasn't even looked up from the ground either. With nothing else to say or do, I inch away from them and then I run. I run as fast as I can with my injuries. As I get out of the spooky building, I can hear Fuuma and Subaru call out to me and come after me.  
  
"Kamui!" Fuuma yells  
  
I don't reply, I only run faster.  
  
"Kamui, Stop!" Subaru yells next  
  
I turn into a barely visible alleyway and try to catch my breath. As I see them run by, I sigh, but now I've just realized that once again I have absolutely no clue to where I am. /Crap, crap, crap/ I think.  
  
I wobble out of the alleyway, since my injuries seem to have gotten worse by running so fast and because I have so many injuries too. Meaning, not only can I not walk, but now my vision has begun to get blurry and I can't see were I'm trying to wobble to.  
  
"OW!" I practically yell  
  
To make matters worse, I just wobbled into someone. Not just some random person, but Seishirou. Seishirou! I look up at him, since he's "holding" me and from what I can see, he looks puzzled. I guess he thought that he'd never see the guy he "tortured" again.  
  
With that thought still in my mind, I faint. Thankfully he's still "holding" onto me, so I don't fall to the ground. I'm sure that if I did, the pain would have been unbearable, even if I were unconscious.  
  
*********  
  
I slowly open my eyes to rays of light across my face, and the bed I'm in.  
  
Bed. I'm in a bed. Not my bed. I'M IN A BED?!  
  
/Okay Kamui, breath. In and out. In and out/ I say to myself  
  
I look down and I see that my injuries have been bandaged up, that I'm still fully clothed. Now, normally that would be a good thing, however the person who did it must have take my clothes off to bandage me. I blush at that.  
  
As I get up from the bed, I look around the room and see that there's practically nothing in it, expect the bed (The one I was in), a television, a DVD player, and some movies underneath it.  
  
So, I go to the door, find that it's not locked, give a sigh of relief about it being not locked, gather up the rest of my courage (which isn't a lot) and walk out if the room and into a living room.  
  
Who do I see sitting there looking like I've never seen him before?  
  
SEISHIROU!!!  
  
I clear my throat to get his attention and it works. He looks up at me and gives me a genuine smile. Wow. Then he speaks.  
  
"Hello there," Seishirou says  
  
"Um hi," I reply  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Seishirou asks  
  
"Yes, thank you," I answer back  
  
"And how do you feel?" Seishirou now asks  
  
"Much better, thanks for bandaging me," I respond  
  
"How do you know that I bandaged you?" Seishirou questions  
  
I stiffen and go white.  
  
Then the last thing I think that I'll ever in a million years hear, is him chuckling.  
  
That makes me go from white to red. /If he keeps this up I'll be a rainbow soon enough/ I think.  
  
"I couldn't help it, you looked like lost kitten," Seishirou informs me  
  
"Is that what you think of me as? A lost kitten," I retort  
  
"Only when you scrunch your noise up like that," Seishirou replies  
  
Once again I'm left speechless. Well, he did just hit one me.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there like a statue or would you like to sit down?" Seishirou now asks me  
  
I awaken from my thoughts and reply, " Sit,"  
  
Pathetic, but it's the best my brain can come up with right now.  
  
So, with that, Seishirou comes over and helps me to sit down on the couch. This makes me start to stare into space. Once again Seishirou laughs. The phone rings, I'm left to stare into space.  
  
As I'm looking around the room, I notice that by my hand is a flicker, so I take it and turn the television on, since, well I have nothing better to do. As I'm scanning through the channels, I hear Seishirou come back into the room.  
  
"That's a good movie, lets watch it," Seishirou says to me  
  
"Okay," I reply  
  
So now we're watching some movie about the end of the world, and as we're watching it Seishirou inches closer and closer to me.  
  
I blink. I blink again.  
  
Seishirou just put his arm around me. Today is getting stranger and stranger. /Wait, shouldn't I be in school/ I realize.  
  
I turn to Seishirou and say, "Shouldn't I be in school right now?" I look utterly puzzled.  
  
"You forgot that it's a P.A. day didn't you?" Seishirou responds  
  
"How do you know that?" I question  
  
" Still have the schedulable from when I went there," Seishirou replies  
  
With that, and not knowing that I am doing so, I snuggle with Seishirou on the couch watching the very odd movie that makes him laughs.  
  
I've just realized that I like his laugh. That's not the only thing I like.  
  
/I'm happy like this/ I tell myself.  
  
Today just can't get any stranger than this.  
  
At least I hope not.  
  
  
  
************************* 


	11. Eleven

A/N: Sorry once again for the late update, but I've had a lot of projects to do for mid-term. Thank you all for your support and reviews. At the moment I'm looking for a Beta Reader, so if you are interested please tell me. I will forever be grateful towards you. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
***********************  
  
Sitting there with Seishirou on the couch I feel my eyes start to droop. I yawn and slowly inch my head onto his chest. Without realizing it I inch a little too much and end up on his lap.  
  
"Having fun down there?" Seishirou asks me with a wicked grin on is face  
  
Turning as red as a tomato I reply, "no"  
  
"Is my lap not good enough for you," Seishirou responds  
  
"It's not that, it's just, just. I'm sorry." I barely get out before moving away.  
  
I put my head down thinking of how I made such an idiot out of myself in front of Seishirou. Seeing how I'm in distress Seishirou hugs me and while doing so he puts his chin on top of my head.  
  
"It's going to be alright," Seishirou tells me  
  
I look up at him and smile. He smiles a little back and moves away. I try to move towards him but my eyes begin to feel droopy again. Once more, I yawn but this time when I fall over I hit the ground. When I hit the ground I hit my head onto the floor and I see some blood dripping down past my eye. Then I fall unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
I open my eyes at stare at my surroundings. I find myself once again in the bed in the room that I had woken up in before. Remembering that I had hit my head I reach up and feel. well I feel nothing. Not even a bandage or bruise. Finding this overly weird I walk over to the mirror and see that my head is fine and I look freshly bandaged. Just like I looked when I woke up before. Or did I wake up.  
  
Was that all a dream?  
  
Is the same person going to be sitting outside like before, or will my savour be someone else?  
  
I knew something was wrong before, that it didn't feel right.  
  
Getting fed up of my pondering I decide to take a chance and leave the room and see what's there.  
  
I stand in front of the door and gathering up my courage I open it and walk through. Standing in the kitten on the phone in none other than Seishirou. Just like what was in my dream. Noticing that I'm standing here Seishirou turns around and hangs up the phone. However, before anything can be said or done the doorbell rings. It keeps ringing and ringing and ringing. Finally, the person or persons ringing the doorbell are pounding on the door. Seishirou snarls at this and opens the door quickly. Standing there is an angry looking Fuuma and a muddled looking Subaru.  
  
"Fuuma? Subaru?" I inquire  
  
"Well look what we have here, a couple of lost dogs," Seishirou says sarcastically  
  
"Well remind me to drown you," Fuuma replies  
  
"I'm in no mood for you today Fuuma-kun, so take what you came here for and leave," Seishirou begins, "but you Subaru, we need to speak."  
  
"Alright Seishirou-san," Subaru answers  
  
Fuuma grabs my arm quickly and hauls me away from the apartment. The last thing I see from there is Subaru walking in and Seishirou grinning while closing the door. As we get to the street Fuuma stops.  
  
"Fuuma, is there something wrong?" I ask  
  
"I-I don't want you to go home Kamui. I want you to come back with me," Fuuma tells me  
  
"Why?" I question  
  
"I'm worried about you and do you really want to go back to an empty house?" Fuuma retorts  
  
"Um.... Thank you," I reply  
  
We walk in silence down the street and I start to shiver from the cold. Seeing this Fuuma puts his jacket on me and gives me a lazy smile. If it were lighter out I'd say he was blushing. Feeling bad for him, I take his hand in mine and pull him a little to closer to me. Fuuma stops for a second not believing what I just did, but then squeezes my hand in gratitude.  
  
Before we know it we're on our way into Fuuma's house. Walking in Kotori sees us and comes running.  
  
"Kamui-chan, Fuuma-chan!" Kotori yells happily  
  
"Hey Kotori," I answer back  
  
"Kamui is going to be staying with us tonight," Fuuma tells Kotori  
  
"Well I'll go get an extra bed ready," Kotori replies  
  
"Thank you," I say to her as she leaves  
  
Fuuma takes me into his room and we sit on his bed.  
  
"Kamui are you alright?" Fuuma asks me with worry in his eyes  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply  
  
"Are you sure?" Fuuma retorts as he puts his face just inches from mine  
  
"Ye-yes," I reply  
  
Sitting there we stare at each other and then without warning Fuuma closes the gap between our faces and kisses me. I start to kiss back, but before we can go any further we hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Kamui, Fuuma dinners ready," Kotori informs us  
  
We follow Kotori to the kitchen and sit down. Throughout the whole meal Fuuma keeps giving me these looks and when I catch him looking at me he smirks. Kotori doesn't seem to notice this and she hasn't noticed that I'm blushing either. I guess she's too busy talking about her day. As soon as school is mentioned I see Fuuma tense.  
  
"I'm sorry Fuuma, but I already invited them," Kotori tells Fuuma  
  
"Invited who?" I ask  
  
"Remember the people you met at lunch the other day? Them," Kotori notifies me  
  
"All of them?" I ask once more  
  
"No. Subaru and Akira couldn't make it," Kotori informs me  
  
Looking like he's about to burst Fuuma leaves the room and Kotori calls out to him. He just keeps on walking. Sighing Kotori cleans up and goes to wait outside for her friends. Leaving me alone, in the kitchen.  
  
Not knowing if I should sit and wait, I get up and walk around the house. /They have a lot of nice paintings/ I think. As I keep walking I end up in front of Fuuma's room. Knocking on the door I wait for a come on. As soon as I walk in, Fuuma stands up and walks over. The next thing I know Fuuma has me pinned to the wall and is kissing me.  
  
"Kamui?"  
  
  
  
*********************** 


	12. Twelve

A/N: One more week 'till school is over, yay! School is slowly killing my creativity and the only thing it works on is business. How sad. Well, sorry for the really late update, but I've had lots and lots and lots and still a lot of work left to do. Also, with work and going to the hospital I haven't had a lot of time to write. So, here is the new chapter. Thanks for reviews and enjoy.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
"Kamui?"  
  
Fuuma freezes and lifts his lips from mine as we hear my name being called.  
  
"Kamui-chan?"  
  
My name is called again and I move away from Fuuma and towards to door. Before I leave I glance back at Fuuma and he seems to be frowning. I think he wanted the kiss to go further, so I suddenly turn around and kiss him full on the lips before leaving to see who's been calling my name. Taking a peak back, I see Fuuma looking dazed. He looks better like that then when he's frowning.  
  
Walking down the hall I hear my name being called once again, but this time I'm able to hear it properly. It sounds like a girl's voice and not just any girl's voice. Hokuto's.  
  
My suspicions are right and before I even have a chance to blink, Hokuto comes running and glomps me, which causes us to fall to the floor. I feel myself blush as we lye there on the floor and Hokuto notices too. She starts to laugh at it and gets off me so that I can get up.  
  
"Kamui-chan, where have you been?" Hokuto asks me  
  
"Um..," I don't really manage to reply  
  
" Well? I was looking all over for you," Hokuto explains to me  
  
"I was with Fuuma," I put bluntly  
  
"Oh," Hokuto replies  
  
"What would you like? I mean why were you looking for me?" I say quietly, almost nervously  
  
A moment of silence goes by before she replies to me.  
  
" I wanted to know if you were okay," Hokuto informs me  
  
/Huh/ I think  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
  
"Listen, I heard what happened to you from Subaru-chan and I'm worried. It must have hurt to know that it happened because of Fuuma. And here you are in arms reach of him," Hokuto tells me  
  
"Fuuma's fault? What are you talking about?" I ask extremely confused  
  
"Kamui, please, don't deny it just to protect him!" Hokuto practically yells  
  
"I'm not! This wasn't his fault," I retaliate  
  
"Stop it! You got hurt because of him!" Hokuto strikes back  
  
"Enough!" I yell  
  
Hokuto looks absolutely shocked. It really is out of character for me to talk back like that.  
  
"He saved me. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't there," I explain  
  
"What about Subaru-chan?" Hokuto asks  
  
"What about Him?" I ask  
  
" Wasn't it Subaru-chan that went to get you from Seishirou-kun?" Hokuto asks me looking quite confused  
  
"Yes, he did come to get me. But it was Fuuma who ran after me first. He really does care," I reply  
  
"I see," Hokuto says  
  
Another moment of silence passes before either of us speaks. It's me, who breaks the silence with,  
  
"Do you know where Subaru is now?"  
  
Smiling once again Hokuto replies, " Trying to change the subject are we?"  
  
"Yeah. But do you know?" I ask again  
  
"I think he's still with Seishirou-kun. He never came home last night," Hokuto replies and secretly smiles.  
  
"Is there anything else or can I go back to whatever wonders I was doing?" I question  
  
"Just one more thing Mr. sarcastic," Hokuto starts, "Kotori-chan just wants to know if noodles are okay for dinner."  
  
" It's fine," I reply  
  
"Okay then. Oh. When you see Fuuma tell him Kotori wants him in the kitchen," Hokuto tells me.  
  
I hear her mumble something about why she bothers with Fuuma before she looks up at me and smiles.  
  
"Later, Kamui-chan," Hokuto calls out to me as she turns to leave and starts walking down the hallway.  
  
I stand there for a moment contemplating my thoughts and I realize how much Fuuma really means to me. That little "conversation" with Hokuto has helped me figure that out. With my almost new found knowledge I go back to Fuuma's room and knock softly on the door.  
  
" You can come in Kamui," Fuuma yells through the door.  
  
Blinking, I walk in and ask,  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Looking up from his book, Fuuma replies, " Who else would bother to come see me, besides Kotori?"  
  
"Oh," I reply  
  
Not knowing what else to say I take a look around the room. The walls are white and have a few paintings from the gothic era on them. The carpet is black, which matches almost everything else in the room. A few pictures are found on the almost too neat desk and one catches my eye. A picture of his family.  
  
Looking back to Fuuma I start to wonder if his sheets on the bed are silk or not. /Pervert/ I think and blush.  
  
We both smile at this.  
  
Fuuma gets up from the bed and makes his way over to me. His face inches away from mine he says in my ear,  
  
"I heard you and Hokuto-san"  
  
Not knowing how to reply to that I start to tear and look into Fuuma's eyes.  
  
"Now, none of that is necessary," Fuuma tells me as he wipes the tears away.  
  
We look into each other's eyes again and his are clouded with something I have never seen before. An emotion I never thought I'd see anyone give to me.  
  
Fuuma leans over again and this time captures my lips in a kiss. I lean closer to him and he pulls us onto the bed, slowly discarding our clothes.  
  
Once on the bed Fuuma showers me with heated kisses. After kissing me on the lips he whispers sincerely,  
  
"I love you Kamui"  
  
Before I'm able to answer Fuuma silences me with a kiss and then I'm in heaven.  
  
  
  
************************* 


	13. Thirteen

A/N: Wow, I updated. I'm extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had started writing this chapter, but then my computer crashed, and I didn't get a chance to start it again since it crashed a second time only days later. So, yeah, I was left computer -less for around two weeks or so. No excuse for the rest of the two months, but yeah. with second semester starting and having teachers that you are deathly afraid of doesn't help. So much rambling on my part. I guess it shows how much I missed this::sniff::. Anyways, here's the next chapter and hopefully I'll update a lot sooner. Enjoy.  
*******  
  
As I open my eyes I notice two things.  
  
Firstly: I'm not in my bed, let alone my room. I start to panic as daunting thoughts find their way into my mind on whose bedroom I could possibly be in and the kind of person it is.  
  
Secondly: I feel a warm body press up against me and my initial instinct is to panic. However, the scent from it becomes quite familiar and I realise it's vanilla.  
  
The same scent that I've known all along. Fuuma's scent. I smile as I realise that it's him next to me and that my silly mentality had me worried over nothing. The memories come flashing like lightning bolts into my mind.  
  
The scene in the hallway. My realization of my feelings towards him. He may not know it, but he means the world to me. I never thought that I would feel again or care again.  
  
I also hear faint voices coming from somewhere in the house. My guess is that the others have arrived or I'm hearing things. Either way, my mind floats back to the one next to me.  
  
I blush, as I comprehend that he told me he loves me. /I love you too/ I think.  
  
Then it hits me with full force. I sit up, knocking over the arm that was around me and shake Fuuma awake. His golden eyes open and that look that captured my heart was still there. /He's caught me/I think.  
  
".Hm, Kamui?" Fuuma asks.  
  
"Um, Fuuma, Kotori wanted to see you in the kitchen," I reply slightly embarrassed.  
  
" What was it about?"  
  
" I-I don't know."  
  
" I see," Fuuma, states as he gets up and dressed.  
  
He looks down on me and somehow the peacefulness that surrounded him just moments ago was gone. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was the Fuuma that I met on my first day of school standing in front of me. Not the one I knew. The one who was not as he seemed.  
  
With a darkened glance Fuuma walks out, leaving me alone in the room confused and somewhat angered.  
  
Throwing the scarlet sheets aside, I get dressed, and decide that I should go home. I'm too agitated to deal with Hokuto or Fuuma at the moment, so I see it as the best possible answer.  
  
I quietly leave the room and make my way to the door. The whole time hoping that I got unnoticed. Getting caught and having to run instead of explaining anything is not a scenario that I want to go through. Running from people and reasons has happened and believe me it's not fun. Not at all. Mother told me that many times too.  
  
Mother. My eyes start to tear as I remember what happened to her. The tears start to flow down and the knowledge of being alone eats its way in. I run out of the house, crying and all, and try to find my way home. On the other hand, with my sense of lovely direction and my eyes being blinded with tears I'm bound to get lost.  
  
I stop and notice that instead of being at my home, or even the school, I'm back to the park that started this all. Perhaps I'm trying to tell myself something or even maybe a little part of me wants to speak with Seishirou. Or possibly even Subaru. It is likely that he would be around here, with his obsession of Sakura trees and all.  
  
/Odd one/I think. That statement makes me chuckle out loud with out knowing it.  
  
"Something funny?" A sleek voice from my side utters.  
  
I look around and I don't see anything. Not even someone's silhouette. This gets me worried on if I do have voices in my head or if some stranger is playing a trick on me.  
  
I once again do a 360 and look around to see again if anyone is there. I see nothing, but then the voice speaks,  
  
"Open your eyes Kamui and you will see."  
  
"I don't understand," I mutter out.  
  
"You're not looking in the right places, Kamui."  
  
"Right places? There's nowhere else to look."  
  
"In front. Look in front of yourself."  
  
"I am," I scream back.  
  
"Temper, Temper, Kamui-kun."  
  
The voice sounds familiar. It's sleekness and dimness overwhelms my thoughts as I try to process that it could belong to. The one and only Sakurazuka Seishirou. The one that my subconscious is desperately seeking out.  
  
Trying my luck to see if it really is him, I reply carefully, "Seishirou- san?"  
  
"Very good, Kamui-kun," Seishirou purrs.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In front of you. Like I just told you."  
  
I take a long look in front of me and notice that in the corner of the trees, there's a patch of floating Sakura petals. I walk towards it, curious as ever because of my short-lived experience with being teleported through them.  
  
As I get closer a bright light appears and blinds me. I winch from it and in seconds it went as fast as it came. And, there before my eyes, is a smug looking Seishirou and tiny Sakura petals falling to the ground around him.  
  
"Seishirou-san, what's going on?" I ask, blandly confused at the whole situation  
  
"You came here for answers did you not?"  
  
After a long pause I reply, "Yes"  
  
"Then it shall be done."  
  
Another long pause comes between us, then in the blink of an eye I'm swept into the Sakura petals. This time I'm overcome with anticipation and not darkness.  
****** 


	14. Fourteen

A/N: I'm really bad at this updating thing, aren't I? Sigh. I am incredibly sorry for not updating, in more than a month, but with mid terms and me being lazy with my non-existent time off it was hard. Also, I didn't know where to take this story so it kind of just sat on my computer, waiting. I have an idea of where to take this now, so hopefully I'll update a lot sooner than later. Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
************  
  
Sakura petals surround me as the atmosphere turns pitch black. The petals are gone and now all that is left is darkness. Darkness and a voice.  
  
" Ask and you shall understand," it murmurs.  
  
"Ask what?" I call out.  
  
No reply comes, then seconds later the voice repeats itself,  
  
"Ask and you shall understand."  
  
I try my hardest to see if anyone's there. Perhaps Seishirou is playing another mind game on me, just like he did when I got to the tree.  
  
/I hope it's only that/ I think.  
  
I start to feel drowsy and I blink. An over whelming feeling of panic washes over me and I blink again. Then I open my eyes.  
  
No darkness or Sakura petals or an eerie voice surrounds me. I am back in Fuuma's room, or more precisely his bed wrapped up in his arms. I blink again and sit up. We're in the same position as we were in when I woke up before. Fuuma even has the same content facial expression on his face and right on schedule his arm tightens around me as he feels me move.  
  
Moments later Fuuma opens his eyes, and they are brimming with emotions, emotions for me and me alone sparkle at me. I stiffen as that happens. Thoughts of what can-or more specifically what will happen next swim around in my head and all I can do is wait for it to happen. I fear it and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm now a sitting duck.  
  
"Mm, Kamui did you sleep well?" Fuuma asks as he sits up next to me.  
  
Pathetically enough I'm too scared to reply.  
  
"Kamui? Kamui are you all right?"  
  
".." Nothing.  
  
The silence is staring to get to Fuuma and I can tell because he's starting to fidget.  
  
"Kamui please talk to me. Is there something wrong?"  
  
At that I look down and clutch the sheets. Fuuma sees me do so and then does the most unexpected thing. It is something that I can't even see Kotori-chan or Hokuto-chan doing to the ones that they love.  
  
Fuuma throws his arms around me and tackles me down onto the bed, our faces inches apart with him on top of me. We're so close that I can see the tears bristling in his eyes and a look of up most worry on his face.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," Fuuma growls. "Please," he adds.  
  
Once again the fear of what is to come overwhelms me and I do the only thing that comes to mind. I start to cry. My body racks with the sobs upon sobs and I clutch onto Fuuma like there is no tomorrow.  
  
Fuuma holds me and rubs my back as I cry. He tries his hardest to calm me, which makes me feel worse.  
  
"Shh.It's okay. Please stop crying, Kamui. I'm sorry."  
  
Minutes of this pass by before I finally calm down and slowly let go of Fuuma.  
  
"I'm sorry," I barely squeak out.  
  
Fuuma nods then says, " Are you all right now?"  
  
" Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Care to explain what just happened?"  
  
"It.it's just a silly reason. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't worry? You wouldn't speak to me then you broke down. I don't know what tends to be on your list of things to worry about, but something like that is on mine. Please."  
  
Fuuma doesn't finish his sentence, instead, he moves away from me.  
  
"It's because of me isn't it? I've hurt you," Fuuma says as he speaks lowly.  
  
A long, highly awkward moment follows before I speak to answer that. How do you explain to someone that you've already lived this moment. That they're going to hurt you. It's highly unlikely that the one this is being told to will take it well. Especially if they love you and you know that.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," I begin.  
  
A look of utter horror sneaks onto Fuuma's face. I suspect he thinks that I'm going to tell him that I hate him or that I don't love him. Maybe even something worse, but alas I cannot read his mind.  
  
"You're going to change. You're going to get mad at me and leave. Hurt me even. Even-"  
  
Fuuma interrupts with, " Change? Hurt you? How? How do you know this?"  
  
"I, well as odd as this sounds I've-we've lived this moment before. I remember all the details so clearly."  
  
Fuuma leans over to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Is that all, Kamui?"  
  
"You think it's funny don't you? Don't you!" I yell out, hurt.  
  
"It was just a dream, Kamui. No need to get so worked up over it," Fuuma replies sternly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. What you saw, whatever happened to you was only a dream."  
  
"But, it was so real. The voices, the people. It couldn't possibly have been a dream."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm lying? That I would do whatever I did to you in it?"  
  
I gather up all the courage that I can and reply, " It's not like you haven't before. I still remember what you did to me, to Subaru."  
  
He doesn't respond. Instead, Fuuma gets up and throws me my clothes.  
  
"Get out."  
  
His voice is as cold as ice. So are his eyes.  
  
I wordlessly get up and dressed, still in a state of haze from the sudden reaction that just took place. When done, I look back at Fuuma and all I get is another,  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Fine," I scoff, and then I walk out in a huff.  
  
I walk out, now enraged and ignore whoever is calling me. In the mood I'm in, they can all bugger off. But, that's not something I'd wish on them. Maybe others, but not them. It would just be easier if I were the one to go, to disappear. Even, get the chance to be with Aunt Tokiko and Mother again.  
  
With me thinking this I don't see the headlights from the car approaching me. I hardly hear the warning coming from the horn and the driver. When I see the lights and hear the horn it is too late. The car makes full impact on my body and I don't even hear myself scream or see the blood that I throw up before I go unconscious. Maybe just maybe my time has come and my wish will come true. Possibly, it can be the reason why I see this bright light. Why I feel no pain when I know I should. Why the bright light keeps getting closer to, and that a feeling of warmth consumes me.  
  
If only. Or, maybe just maybe, it has come true.  
  
************ 


	15. Fifteen

A/N: Wow an update. Gasp. Shock. I could go and ramble on with excuses for my lack of updating, but truthfully the lack of time isn't the only contributing factor. I forgot what I wanted to do with this fic and left it while trying to think of something else. The loser I am. . A big thanks to Otaku Person and Chibi-y4kuza for getting me off my lazy but and forcing myself to figure things out and write. Thank you to whoever else reviewed, I very much appreciate it. In this chapter, my OC, Aiden makes an appearance. Don't worry he wont be sticking around for too long. Only to mess with some minds and do a little dancing. Well, I don't know about the dancing. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
*********  
  
As I open my eyes an unfamiliar ceiling stares down on me. The off-white ceiling glows in the morning rays as the sun rises for another day. Everything in the room, from the broken in chairs to the I.V. monitor seems to cheer as the light touches and reaches the far corners of the room. It was no longer dark.  
  
I blink. I blink again.  
  
Every muscle, every bone, everything hurt. I tried to sit up but a pressure on my stomach wouldn't let me. I pulled the baby blue hospital blanket up a little and gasped. My entire torso was bandaged and so were my arms. It would explain why everything hurts and why it took most of my strength to lift the blanket. Honestly, I'm not that weak.  
  
I lie back down and close my eyes, trying to remember what on earth happened. The last thing that I remember is leaving Fuuma's house in a huff and a bright light. I vaguely recall someone screaming was it? And a bang. I might have hit something. Or was it something hitting me?  
  
Yes, that's it. The bright light, the bang, the pain. It was car.  
  
/Then why am I not dead?/ I think, sadly.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as people walk into the room. I open my eyes and see that two figures are standing by my bed. One is, I'm assuming, my doctor and the other is someone that I've never seen before. A young man with stunning azure eyes and flaming red hair.  
  
Our eyes meet and the look on his face is priceless.  
  
A look of utter grief and sorrow.  
  
Again, my thoughts are broken as the doctor moves around checking my stats and leaves quickly. The man and I stare in awkward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry! How are you feeling?" He asks.  
  
"I-I think...it's getting better," I answer quietly.  
  
Then I accidentally blurt out, "Who are you?" Then I blush, since this is me.  
  
He chuckles. "Satomi, Aiden. I..well..I'm sorry you're here."  
  
"It was you?" I inquire.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't seem like someone who would, you know.."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, Shirou-kun. Remember that. However, you are right about this. This has never happened before. I am sorry that it had to be you," Aiden replies.  
  
We stare at each other again. Yet, this time it isn't awkward. It's more of a curiosity look, the same thing children give when looking at something that they've never seen before. But, calls out to them. Like a moth to a burning blue flame.  
  
I finally gather up enough courage to ask what's been eating at me.  
  
"What happened, Satomi-san?"  
  
It was his turn to hesitate and pause.  
  
"Well, the short version to which I only know goes as this. I was driving along minding my own business when you came running out into the street. I yelled for you to move, you did have time to scurry off to side of the road after all. You didn't, though. I tried to swerve the car, but it was to late," another pause, "I know this isn't my place to ask Shirou-kun, but why would you have let me kill you?"  
  
Aiden takes a seat next to me in one of the broken in brown chairs.  
  
Thoughts race through my mind on what to tell him. Only knowing him for such a short period makes it hard to decide on what to say. Yet, something about him gives me the feeling that I should. That he would listen. I decided on what to do.  
  
Before anything is able to come out of my mouth, other figures came running into the room. This time I know who they are. Hokuto and Kotori.  
  
"Kamui-chan!" They both cry before occupying either side of me, on the bed.  
  
Knowing them they would have hugged me right there and never had let go. They saw the bandages. They frowned.  
  
"Oh, Kamui-chan, are you all right?" Kotori asks in sheer worry.  
  
"Kamui-chan, what happened? Why did you run out like that?" Hokuto also asks.  
  
/20 questions. I'm game. I wish/ I think.  
  
Aiden interjects.  
  
"Ladies, Shirou-kun needs his rest. Asking him a billion questions at one time isn't helping."  
  
Shrieks of "kawaii" are shouted when Hokuto and Kotori took a good look at Aiden. After introducing himself to them they calm down a little bit. Though, not yet leaving my side.  
  
Hokuto breaks the calmness.  
  
"Ne, Kamui-chan, why did you leave like that?" She fidgeted, " Fuuma, he, well he's, different. He's sad."  
  
Fuuma cares?  
  
I start to tear. Instantly, Kotori and Hokuto wipe them away and this time they do hug me. Lightly.  
  
"It will be all right, Kamui-chan. I just know it," Kotori tells me sweetly.  
  
A shadowy figure appears outside the door. Kotori and Hokuto both catch it and stand up. They bid me goodbye cheerfully and promise to come visit me soon. It warms my tear strained heart.  
  
Aiden then stands up and ruffles my hair affectionately.  
  
"I'll see you later Shirou-kun, we can talk, if you want, then."  
  
With that, Aiden leaves and for a split aching second comes face to face with the figure outside my door. Then he disappears from sight.  
  
The figure steps in. A disgruntled looking Fuuma walks in. Eyes blazing with sensation. My heart swells at seeing him.  
  
"Fuuma.." I choke out.  
  
He sits in the once occupied seat, of the enigma that is Aiden.  
  
He brings my hands up to his lips and kisses them softly. Then holds them gently in his.  
  
"Kamui, why? Why!"  
  
Fuuma is close to shaking and I can see it. It hurts to know that I've done this to him. If only the impact had killed me. If only Mother or Aunt Tokiko were here. Then this wouldn't be.  
  
"Kamui, please answer me."  
  
I choke on my response.  
  
Fuuma looks down, ashamed.  
  
"Don't hate me. I need you..."  
  
With all my strength and courage, I look Fuuma directly in the eye and try my hardest to stop my voice from faltering. Then I reply,  
  
"Nothing compares to you."  
  
I Smile.  
  
******** 


	16. Sixteen

A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I had no idea all this time has gone by without me updating. I'm such a loser; I have no sense of time. I'm going to make myself a schedule and try to update every week-to every other week, if possible. I want to thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me. I have a question, though. What pairings would be preferred? If you can say then it would help me, since I have an idea but am curious to what is thought. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
********  
  
There is a moment in everyone's life when they say the up most sincere thing that comes to mind. It holds no flaws and only tells the truth. I've just had one of those moments.  
  
As I sit here, most likely looking like a ripe tomato Fuuma does nothing but smile. It makes my insides flutter around and yet it scares me. The silence makes me think that I've done something wrong. That I never should have said that or anything that would have resembled it. However, my thoughts change quickly as Fuuma leans over and gently kisses me on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, Kamui," Fuuma says to me quietly.  
  
I think what I just said hit home on him.  
  
Fuuma leans over and breaths into my ear, "I just want you to know that I care. You mean more to me than you comprehend. Remember this."  
  
I shiver as he kisses me again, but with more passion than before. A plump looking nurse walking in interrupts us. She has an exceptionally sweet look on her face. For a nurse it seems out of place.  
  
"Sorry boys, but visiting time is over. Our Kamui-kun needs his rest."  
  
The nurse and Fuuma stare at each other for a moment, and a fierce silence fills the small room.  
  
The nurse speaks again.  
  
"If you want I can inquire if it is all right for you to stay here over night. A little company never hurt anyone."  
  
"That would be appreciated," Fuuma responds.  
  
The nurse leaves quickly and Fuuma resumes his gentle kisses on me. He kisses down me neck and makes me tremble in pleasure. He smirks and a hand finds itself under my shirt, rubbing my skin. I let out a little moan. The nurse walks back in.  
  
"No can do boys. Kamui-kun needs some more rest. You can try again tomorrow. Now off you go."  
  
Fuuma frowns and stands up, giving me one last kiss.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
  
I nod and Fuuma walks out, a little angry. He wanted to stay with me. I think he somewhat blames himself for what happened. In all honesty I don't know whether to pity him or agree. My eyes start to grow heavy as I think about this and I fall asleep without finding an answer.  
  
I do not dream. All there is, is darkness.  
  
**  
  
I slowly open my eyes to a dreadfully cheerful room. The machines chirp away almost in sync with one another and the low busy mutterings of people echo in the depths of the room. I hear people near the door and I sit up. The nurse from yesterday walks in with another person. Aiden is standing next to her with a bouquet of blood red roses in his arms. The nurse walks out and Aiden takes a seat next to my bed.  
  
He hands it over to me and smiles.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Kamui-kun?"  
  
"Better, thank you."  
  
"Do you like the roses?" A look almost like hunger sparkles in his eyes.  
  
I nod.  
  
"It's hard to find a type that challenges your beauty, Kamui-kun. You are remarkably beautiful."  
  
My mind starts screaming to tell him to leave. That something is wrong with this whole picture. That he shouldn't be the one telling me this. It scares me.  
  
"There's no need to be modest or embarrassed."  
  
I nod again.  
  
"Or shy. Is something the matter, Kamui-kun?"  
  
"No."  
  
In a matter of seconds, Aiden leans over and without being able to react quickly enough, his lips brush over mine then he kisses me, hard.  
  
All I can do is sit there in shock. It's so sudden. However, it is over before I know it and the hungry look in his eyes intensify.  
  
"I can take care of you, Kamui-kun. You can be happy."  
  
We stare at one another, well he stares at me while I try my hardest to look away. His hand makes its way into mine and its hold is strong. Like a fly in a spiders web.  
  
His voice is low.  
  
"Answer me, Kamui-kun."  
  
I take a deep breath and look at him, frowning.  
  
"No, Aiden-san. You're wrong. I am happy."  
  
"Running into the street in the middle of the night is not a sign of happiness."  
  
"I wasn't thinking properly."  
  
"You weren't happy yesterday either. I could see it in your eyes."  
  
I start to anger from this.  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"I could make you happier. You can be at peace."  
  
"I have someone, thank you very much."  
  
"Who? The person you were running from?"  
  
"I'm running from no one. I don't know what you think, Aiden-san, but he means the world to me. I love Fuuma."  
  
I continue quietly, "Not you."  
  
I look Aiden in the eye and looks between anger, hurt, and worry flow within them. Before he can retaliate and I can say anything else another voice interrupts us.  
  
"I suggest you move away from him, Satomi-san, before something unpleasant happens to you."  
  
Both of us look at the entrance of the room and Fuuma is standing there, fists clenched, and a deadly look on his face.  
  
Aiden smirks.  
  
"You must be the infamous Fuuma. What a pleasure."  
  
"I don't see you moving, Satomi-san."  
  
"Why don't we have a word Fuuma?"  
  
"I think that would be a splendid idea."  
  
Aiden gets up and looks back down at me.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, Kamui-kun. Do not worry."  
  
I try to tell them to stop. That if they want to talk then to do it in the room. I don't want them fighting over me. I don't want anyone hurt. Yet, my voice wont let me speak. I open my mouth to say something, to say anything and nothing comes out.  
  
As they walk out of the room my worry consumes me. I take out, painfully, the IV's from my arm and wobbly get up.  
  
I make my way to the door and I hear heated words coming from them.  
  
My heart races.  
  
******** 


	17. Seventeen

A/N: I actually made an update on time. Woo! I'm sorry if this chapter is odd and craptastic, but it was extremely hard to write. I hope I did okay with it. Thank you Chibiy-4kuza-san and Akurei Dracul for your input. I'm not saying who the final pairings are just yet, but I'm sure you can guess to who they are. All the weird pairings that come into play is because of Ap-chan since I just can't say no to her. Well that and we went and figured out odd ones just because::grins::. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.  
  
********  
  
I make my way to the closed door and hear hushed, angry voices. I strain my ears to listen.  
  
"I don't care who you think you are Satomi-san, but hurting Kamui is not stand-able. At all," Fuuma growls.  
  
"You've gotten this all wrong, Fuuma-ukun/u. I must say that you're doing a bang up job on that yourself," Aiden replies.  
  
Fuuma grits his teeth. "I would never."  
  
"That is the real reason to why he's here. You hurt him and he ran. It was a smart move on his part or I would never have been able to find him."  
  
My breathing quickens and I lean my ear closer to the door. Find me?  
  
" Find him? You just met him."  
  
I look through the square shaped window on the door.  
  
Aiden smirks.  
  
Fuuma looses his temper and throws a punch at Aiden and he hits him. Aiden growls and suddenly grabs Fuuma's arms pinning him against the wall. Hard.  
  
"Now, listen to me very carefully, Fuuma. Do not go around making your crazy accusations and pointing fingers when you are just as guilty. You do not understand and you never will. I suggest you give now up and go. You are no longer concerned."  
  
Aiden's head moves closer to Fuuma's and Fuuma struggles.  
  
"Get off of me. Now. You bastard. I understand more than you'll ever know."  
  
A pause. Then the most unexpected thing happens.  
  
Aiden crushes his mouth to Fuuma's in a brutal kiss that lingers. Fuuma's eyes widen as he stands there in shock and delight. Aiden looks like he couldn't be happier. I push myself through the door and stand there in distress. My heart does, well; my heart hurts at the site. Aiden lets go of Fuuma and steps back towards me. Fuuma stands there with the same look on his face.  
  
"K-Kamui.."  
  
I don't know what to say and neither does he. However, Aiden seems to still have more delightful things to say for us.  
  
"Kamui-kun, you should be in bed resting."  
  
I stand my ground. "No. I want to know what's going on, now."  
  
Aiden smiles softly at me.  
  
"Go lay back down and then we'll talk."  
  
"No. I don't...trust you," I reply quietly.  
  
He gasps.  
  
Fuuma takes this opportunity to snap out of his daze and walks over to me to stand in front of me protectively from Aiden.  
  
"This conversation is over Satomi-san. I suggest you leave now before I get security to come. This is enough."  
  
Aiden watches our expressions for a moment and our movements before nodding.  
  
"I see you two have some things that need to be discussed. I will be on my way. Be careful, Kamui-kun."  
  
He smiles warmly at me and winks at Fuuma before walking off, slowly. There is just this air that follows him around. I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing all I know is that it has a warm sensation to it.  
  
Fuuma turns around and looks at me with a worried expression. Before I can comprehend what I am doing, I run into his arms and burry my face in his chest as I sob. All the over whelming emotions of what has happened within the last couple of days takes over me as my body racks with each sob. Fuuma strokes my hair as he tries to calm me down. Whispered words to heal me come from Fuuma but do not help. So, he lifts me up and cradles me against him to his chest as he brings me back into my room and gently places me down onto my bed.  
  
"Do you want me to go get a nurse?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? You're bleeding."  
  
I smile.  
  
"I'm fine. I really am. Besides, when the nurse comes to check up on me she can fix me up."  
  
Fuuma sits down and takes my hand in his. A look of confusion plastered on his face.  
  
"Kamui, do you know Satomi-san?"  
  
I pause.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know you heard our conversation. I see the way he looks at you and yes I know you notice when he's around. It's nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
"I don't understand, Fuuma."  
  
"Please, Kamui. It's just a yes or no answer."  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
I start to tear again and Fuuma gives me a look of up most sorrow.  
  
"I-I really don't know. I don't think I've ever met him before. I mean, wouldn't I recognize him if I did? My memory isn't that shot. It's just that.."  
  
"Just what, Kamui?"  
  
"There's just this air of familiarity around him. It's warm and comforting. I don't understand it."  
  
"I see. Do you think you could have met him or at least seen him in Osaka?"  
  
"That's always a possibility. I guess then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Fuuma ruffles my hair and I smile as he kisses my forehead.  
  
"You should rest. You've had a long day."  
  
I close my eyes for a moment then open them again in a rush.  
  
"What is it Kamui?" Fuuma asks.  
  
"Aiden. He, he is from Osaka."  
  
"So, you have passed him on the street before?"  
  
"No, it's not that at all."  
  
Fuuma gives me an odd look.  
  
"He's not a family member is he?"  
  
"No! You know all I had were mother and Aunt Tokiko."  
  
Fuuma looks down, ashamed thinking he has said something wrong to me. I lift his chin so that he looks at me.  
  
"He's from my old school. That's why I wasn't sure. I mean, there were lots of people with his coloured eyes or hair so I understand why I didn't know. But, I don't know where from my school, though."  
  
Fuuma gives me a heart-warming smile and I can't help myself but to lean over and kiss him. Fuuma kisses me back gently and smiles again.  
  
"Now rest. I'll be here when you wake up," Fuuma assures me.  
  
I settle back into the bed and close my eyes, slowly drifting off with the knowledge of Fuuma by my side. My mind is filled with warmth and darkness until I dream.  
  
******** 


	18. Eighteen

A/N: I would have posted this earlier but FF.Net was down for a couple of days. I apologize if the formatting is off, since my word document was acting weird. Also, this is an extremely peculiar chapter in my opinion, but I like it anyways since it helps plot wise. You can blame Ap-chan for it. ::glomps Akurei Dracul, Otaku Person, Chibi-y4kuza:: Thank you for reviewing! Chibi-y4kauza-san, you can call me whatever you like ^- ^. So, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of water crashing onto rocks wakes me from my slumber. I stretch and yawn. Stretch? I panic as I open my eyes quickly and find myself lying on my side in sand. I sit up as quickly as I can. I look around and in front of me is a beautifully crafted ocean. Something deep inside of me stirs at the sight of it. I try to ignore it as I stand and look away from the ocean. All there is are cliffs made up of lonely rocks and more sand. However, there is pavement is the distance and the shape of it resembles one of a parking lot.  
  
I start walking, ravishing at the feeling of the warm sand embracing my feet. I look down and see how it dances in the sun's light. As I look back up and before me, the pavement that I'm trying to get to keeps moving back.  
  
I pause.  
  
Perhaps it's just my eyes playing a trick on me because of the glare from the glorious sun that is shinning down. Or it's my mind playing a trick on me. It would explain how on earth I ended up lying on a beach and not still being back in the bed at the hospital.  
  
I take a step back and the pavement once again becomes clear. I take a step forward and it hides from my view. I do this a couple more times. My head starts to throb from my quick movements and I decide to give something a try.  
  
I run.  
  
I run as fast as my wobbly legs allow me. With each step I take the throbbing in my head worsens. I try to keep on running to get to the pavement so I can get away from this place. However, something inside me has a different idea, a different goal than what I'm trying to do and I collapse onto the sand. I welcome its unbound warmth as I lie there and try to calm myself. All becomes quiet and all I hear are the ocean waves.  
  
My mind starts to clear and the throbbing that I had just felt turns into a gentle nudging, a nudging that is pulling me back to the ocean. I slowly stand, getting the feeling back into my legs and make my way back to the water. The water is calling me like a mother calling to its child.  
  
I step at the edge where the water meets the sand and I allow the water to wash over my feet. The cool feeling makes me smile. I feel a tingling feeling along my back like something was touching me there. My smile fades.  
  
Someone is behind me, I see their shadow cast over the sand. Then I see their reflection in blue water and I gasp. The person behind me is I. Beautiful black wings are spread out of his back and into the air around us.  
  
An arm, his arm wraps around my waist pulling me against him as the other runs through my hair. A noise coming from his throat almost sounds purring like as he speaks.  
  
"Hello, my precious Kamui."  
  
I open my mouth to say something, or anything and nothing comes out but a tiny squeak.  
  
The arm around my waist starts to rub my stomach and the other caresses my face. His mouth by my ear, breath tingling it.  
  
"Do not be afraid, my dear. There is no reason to not trust yourself."  
  
His tongue flicks my ear lightly, in an almost erotic way and a tiny moan escapes my lips.  
  
"Trust me my dear."  
  
I can almost hear him whispering, "my other half" in a soothing way. Something about this calms me even though half of me is screaming to run, that something is wrong and this shouldn't be. The other half of me yearns to stay in this warm embrace and listen wholly to him. The urge is overwhelming and I quickly make up my mind. I lean into the embrace, and he holds me from behind.  
  
Finally, I find my voice.  
  
"You. You've been calling me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why? I-I don't understand…."  
  
"You do not remember, my dear."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"A part of you has always remembered. It is time for that part to show it's self."  
  
One of his hands turns my head back towards him and he presses his lips to mine in a rigid kiss. Something about it feels familiar. Feels warm. Feels right where it belongs. I shut my eyes from the shock for only what seems a few moments and as I reopen them they widen from what I see. We are no longer at the ocean's shoreline, but outside of my old school.  
  
He whispers into my ear, "Does this seem familiar?"  
  
"Yes," I breathe.  
  
I look at him, in those achingly familiar eyes and wonder why we are here and how we got here. Nothing seems to be making sense anymore. All of this is just so impossible, however it still feels right. He takes my hand in his and we start walking from the front courtyard to the back.  
  
It is painfully familiar. The place where I used to hide. My so-called sanctuary.  
  
Then it hits me, a sudden case of déjà vu. The people, their actions, the weather. It's all happened before. It at least explains to why no one has noticed us. No one as gone and given us an odd look.  
  
I look forward and I gasp. Standing off to the side is none other than Aiden.  
  
/So he did go to school me with/ I think.  
  
We move closer to where he is and I gasp again, at seeing what he is doing. Aiden is sitting there with other members of the school council, most likely talking about doing a found raiser for a school trip if I remember correctly. However, it isn't what he is focused on. He is staring to his right and is looking right at where the me from that time is sitting. A loving look plastered on his face as he watches me.  
  
Aiden's voice suddenly fills my head.  
  
"Oh, Shirou-kun, if you only realized that you deserve better than this. If you only realized about me. I could save you."  
  
I turn to my other.  
  
"I don't understand at all."  
  
"Do you really not see?" He asks me.  
  
I blink in confusion.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"My dear, he loves you. He watches you, he wants you."  
  
He smiles. "You never did understand fully."  
  
I start to shake and his arms wrap around me once more. My shaking starts to worsen as images from long forgotten memories cloud my mind.  
  
He starts to stroke my hair once more.  
  
"Shh, my dearest. Let them come. Let yourself understand."  
  
I break free from his grasp as the feeling of being consumed by the images takes over. I hold my head to try to stop the pain and then it takes over me. I scream.  
  
Then it's over.  
  
I look up and he is smiling. After all this time I finally understand.  
  
I smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I walk back over to him and kiss him fully on his lips. His response is just as urgent as mine and then almost on cue we both pull back, smiling.  
  
"It is time to go back. You've done your time."  
  
A whisper. "Remember."  
  
He starts to vanish right before my eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Then he is gone and I am left standing there, stunned. Suddenly all goes black and once again my head starts to throb. I scream once more and then there is nothing.  
  
I wake with a start and am back in the hospital, with a worried looking Fuuma next to me. I blink trying to remember the strange dream that I just had. Then it hits me. I turn and look Fuuma directly in the eyes with a smile.  
  
"I remember."  
  
***** 


	19. Nineteen

A/N: ::cries:: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I've been busy with work and such and I kind of lost my idea for it this chapter so I had to make a new one. I'm going to try and get back onto my updating schedule, if not I give you permission to harass me until I do. ::glomps Chibik0- chan:: Thank you for the review! Kobayashi-san, thank you for pointing that out. Chibik0-chan, Would you like me to send you and e-mail explaining the last chapter? It would be no problem. Well, we get some more insight into Kamui's past and a pissy Fuuma. Enjoy and sorry if the formatting is off again.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Kamui, are you going to keep staring into space like that?"  
  
I blush. I hadn't realized that I had spaced out.  
  
"No..," I meekly reply.  
  
"Well, then stop keeping me in suspense"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Fuuma lifts my chin and kisses me lightly.  
  
"If it's bothering you, then you don't have to force yourself to tell me. I understand."  
  
I gape at him. I want to tell him so badly, I want him to understand me completely, but most of all I want him to forgive. To forgive Aiden, to forgive me. A few tears escape my eyes as I try to hold them back.  
  
/I'm sorry/ I think  
  
"Kamui? Kamui, what's wrong?" Fuuma asks me worriedly.  
  
I try to smile.  
  
"I-I want to tell you. But I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything for you. Just tell me."  
  
That makes me smile.  
  
"I need you to stay quiet right until I'm done. No interruptions, okay?" I smile sweetly to add to the effect.  
  
Fuuma smiles back, but sighs. "Alright."  
  
We stare at each other in anticipated silence while I gather up my thoughts and how I'm going to try and word things out. Hopefully I won't mess things up to badly. /Here goes nothing/ I think.  
  
"Fuuma, do you remember when we first met?"  
  
A smile and a nod.  
  
" I guess.. I think.. that I took such a kick liking to you because I understood you. I knew, well, I know what it's like to be in that situation. Because of back home."  
  
Silence, then I continue,  
  
"At my old school, at Aiden's and my old school I was like you. I was lonely.."  
  
I look down and play with a part of the blanket with my fingers as I try to find the perfect words, the perfect syllables.  
  
"But, there was someone. Like a ray of light.. he was so nice, I thought he really cared. But, it was one of those at the wrong time situations. He was with the most popular of my class and when he and his friends found out..it was.."  
  
I pause. I'm not ready to face it.  
  
"It was about the time when the class a year senior than mine started working with us. It's when Aiden started to get to know me. I know this sounds particularly odd but I think just him being there, his presence, calmed me."  
  
"You knew him didn't you?" Fuuma asks a tad to calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Knew. Him. And you didn't tell me."  
  
I gulp. Fuuma's voice is far beyond dead serious; it has an air of eeriness to it. I'm trying my hardest not to shake from his tone.  
  
"No, it's not like that."  
  
"Then, Kamui, pray tell why you didn't tell me or anyone else for that matter that you knew him. That the man that caused this to you and has been stalking you was in your life before."  
  
"Please, Fuuma, it was an accident. I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
A snort.  
  
"Fuuma.."  
  
"For crying out loud Kamui, there is such a thing called a brake that stops the car from moving. And you didn't need to run."  
  
The last of my patience has now flown out the window as his words play in my mind. I snap.  
  
" I was running because of you! Get out!"  
  
My body shakes horribly as I stare wide eyed at Fuuma not knowing whether the words that came really meant something or not. However, for now I need to clear my head and his accusations are not helping me.  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that Fuuma stands and quickly walks out of the room. Although, not before I see the look of dread plastered on his face. My mind is once again racing with all that is going on, yet it is too much and before I can straighten anything out I pass out.  
  
***  
  
I open my eyes and am greeted by two things. By the warm rays of the sun and by the smiling face of the nurse.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," she says happily  
  
"Morning," I reply  
  
"I have some good news for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You've recovered quite nicely from those injuries of yours and you are now released from the hospital. You can change and leave."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She smiles and says, "Just remember to take care of yourself and if you're not feeling well come back here."  
  
With that, she finishes her chart checking and leaves to go see another patient. I slowly get up and bewilderedly get dressed. All of this is so sudden and because of last night I don't want to go back to where Fuuma and Kotori are. I take one last look at the room and swiftly walk out. As I get outside I let the sun shine down on me wholly, a feeling that I have missed. Making up my mind I decide to go home. I need to go back there anyways and face the music so now is as good as a time as ever.  
  
I make my way home and notice that even with everything that has happened I've missed it there. I guess the warmth of my mother and aunt still dwell there and to me that's always a lovely thing to be wrapped up in. Without realizing it, I run home and thankfully before I know it I arrive. After getting the mail and checking the messages and such I finally arrive to my destination. The living room. I plop down onto the couch and smile happily at the room. A room that I've quite missed since being away from home.  
  
I relish in the feeling of being in here for a few more moments before I turn on the television and start to watch some odd game show. My eyes start to drupe as the contestants try to win a family vacation to some place or another. I move to lie down but I stop and jolt up. The doorbell has gone off. Wondering who would come to see me and who even knows I'm home I open to door and smile.  
  
It's Subaru.  
  
***** 


	20. Twenty

A/N: Well, here's an update. I didn't think I was going to make it, but I did. However, this would have been up earlier but FF.Net was down ::cries::. Hmm, well, Subaru finally appears again, which is always a good thing and we finally find out more about Kamui's past. Kamikakushi, if nothing unpredictable ever happens then this would be boring. That or I just really like doing things out of the blue. Hee, thank you for review. And thank you Akurei Hikari and Chibi-y4kuza. I hope this answers some of your questions. Well, Enjoy it.  
  
*****  
  
"Su-Subaru?"  
  
"Hi, Kamui."  
  
Without thinking I throw myself at him and embrace him in a tight hug. I finally have some one to talk to. However, something is fishy about this.  
  
"Subaru..how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Simple. We called the hospital and they said that you were released and Hokuto said that you didn't go back to the shrine. So, I just figured that you would be here."  
  
"We?"  
  
He pauses then we both blush. I guess things were worked out between them.  
  
"Yes..Seishirou-san and I called while I was at his apartment."  
  
"Ah."  
  
We stand there for a few moments just looking at each other. I'm the one to break the warming silence.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
I open the door a little wider and let Subaru walk in. I wait as he takes off his shoes and then we walk into the living room, where the television is still on. I sit to the left of the couch leaving him plenty of space but he decides to sit right next to me. His presence comforts me a great deal and a smile reaches its way upon my lips.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" I question him.  
  
"No, thank you," Subaru replies.  
  
Then a serious look suddenly appears onto Subaru's face. A glint of something comes across it and it catches my eye. I continue to stare at him as I try to read what he's thinking. To no avail I'm unable to and another long pause comes between us but this time it's the unpleasant type of silence and not that warming one. Minutes go by and then this time he's the one to break the silence.  
  
"Listen, I want you to know that you can trust me and if something is bothering you then I'm here to help."  
  
The comment shocks me for it has come out of nowhere and I know I'm making a face. Thinking that the face has just offended him I quickly respond to him trying to let him see my confusion.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Something must have happened between Fuuma and you to have upset you this much and I want you to know that you don't have to harbour it."  
  
"Oh," is my only response.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it I understand."  
  
A look of up most honesty is placed on Subaru's face as he smiles at me. The look makes me crack for I finally have someone to tell this to. The feeling overwhelms me and I start to cry. As embarrassing as it is to be sitting there in front of my best friend and to be crying it's the only thing my brain is registering to do.  
  
Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug as Subaru lets me cry on his shoulder. A hand is rubbing my back and soothing words are spoken into my ear as I let the tears go and finally start to calm. We stay in this position for a few minutes before I pull away and wipe the dry tears.  
  
I take a deep breath as I shake a little.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yes, anything, Kamui."  
  
"I can't tell Fuuma.. that before I came here I really like Aiden's cousin, Arisugawa Sorata but he had a girlfriend, Kishuu Arashi. When a few people found out about it and they attacked me on my way home from school one night. I didn't realize this before but Aiden was at my side when I was in the hospital. I recall now, him stalking me after that. I passed it off as paranoia but he's here now! He feels for me and I.. don't know how I really feel about him now. How could I possibly tell this to Fuuma?"  
  
A few tears escape and I quickly wipe them away. Subaru gives a look of utter concern.  
  
"Thank you for telling me."  
  
Then I'm pulled into another hug. It gives me a gentle feeling, the feeling I usually get around Subaru and the feeling its self is enough to calm me down fully. A feeling of disbelief of what I just said starts to form but I try my hardest to push it away. I must have really wanted to get it out in the open.  
  
"Would you like to rest? You seem tired, " Subaru adds.  
  
I nod quickly, looking down.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
With that said my eyes grow dreary and I lay down, my head resting on Subaru's lap. Within seconds they close and my breath becomes even. I fall fast asleep, with Subaru stroking my hair.  
  
****  
  
Hours later I awake to find myself covered with a blanket and head resting on a pillow. I sit up rubbing my eyes and something catches my attention. Subaru isn't in the room. Not only that but unless I've finally gone insane and am hearing voices in my head, there's whispering coming from inside the house. Coming from two voices and Subaru is or was the only one here with me.  
  
Eerie thoughts of maybe it being a burglar start to run through my mind and I grow stiff. However, seconds later I hear laughter and it sounds like it's coming from the kitchen. Why on earth burglars would be laughing is beyond me, so I decide upon going to see who's there. After all, if something goes wrong I can always run away screaming. That's sure to catch a neighbour's attention. I quietly walk towards the kitchen very carefully as to not make the floor creak. As I get closer the voices become clearer and I realize one is Subaru's. The other is still muffled and it really makes me wonder who it could be. /Why would Subaru bring someone here? / I think.  
  
I quickly continue walking, this time not caring about the noise I make and make my way into the kitchen. All I can do it gasp and step backwards. Subaru is sitting at the table and across from him is Fuuma. Both have mugs of tea with them and an extra one is set up next to Fuuma. Most likely for me or anyone else Subaru has decided to invite for a tea party.  
  
I stand unnoticed for what seems like hours to myself but are only mere seconds to them before they notice me. We stare at each other, me not knowing what to say and them most likely out of shock. They must have thought that I'd be out for longer. I clear my throat and look at them somewhat annoyed. Fuuma looks down and away from me and Subaru smiles his soft smile.  
  
"You were asleep and I was bored, and I just happened to have called and wanted to speak to Hokuto and I ended up talking to Fuuma instead. So, I invited him. I wanted some company," Subaru explains.  
  
"Do I not count?" I reply dryly.  
  
Before Subaru has a chance to say anything else, Fuuma intercepts,  
  
"Kamui, please it down."  
  
Fuuma motions to the seat next to his and where the extra mug is.  
  
The look on his face is a sorrowful one and it pains me to see it. I quietly sit down and take a sip of the luke warm tea. Fuuma smiles at that. Then I speak.  
  
"Subaru, honestly, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Subaru pauses then answers hastily,  
  
"He wants to talk."  
  
***** 


	21. Twentyone

A/N: Wow.an update. I didn't see this coming. I'm so sorry. I kind of lost track of what I was going to do and then I became lazy and totally forgot about what I wanted to do. Then school started. Yikes. However, I'm almost back on track so I should be able to start things up again and finish this off sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later. So there ^_^. Akurei Hikari: thank you and hopefully Fuuma talking isn't too fearful. Chibi- y4kuza: you're questions will be answered soon enough. But we do find out some of Fuuma's thoughts. Thank you for the reviews. Well, enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
"Talk? You. Want. To. Talk. What could we possibly talk about? At this ungodly hour in the morning what could we possibly comprehend?"  
  
Something inside of me has snapped. The pain from our conversation earlier has made its self-present and I quickly rub my eyes not daring to let the tears out. However, Fuuma has already noticed and I can see sorrow in his eyes.  
  
I sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"You still seem tired, maybe you should go back to sleep and we can all talk later," Subaru suggests with a strained voice. I know he wants the best for me.  
  
Fuuma nods in agreement.  
  
I sigh again. Then look or more look to the side of Fuuma and speak,  
  
"Will you walk with me to my room?"  
  
Subaru lets out a snicker and Fuuma nods. I know it must have sounded weird having been a comment from out of the blue, but I think about just being in the silence with him. Being in his presence will calm me down at least a bit. The fight we had and everything in between has finally left me rattled.  
  
We get up and walk out of the room, Subaru's snickering being left in the background as we move further and further away from the kitchen and the now cool mugs of tea. A remedy that once could make me warm down to my toes.  
  
We walk in silence, and for the time being the overbearing stillness doesn't bother me. Before I know it we reach the bedroom. We stand staring at each other for what feels like an eternity. His eyes bare into me and make me shift uncomfortable where I stand.  
  
"So.." I begin.  
  
His eyes continue to bare. They make me feel exposed in front of him.  
  
"Do you..would you like to come in? Or you could go back downstairs. Have some tea or something.."I continue. When I'm under a lot of stress I have the tendency to babble.  
  
Fuuma nods and walks into my room, sitting down gracefully on the bed. My bed.  
  
His eyes continue to watch.  
  
I can't take it anymore.  
  
"You hate me don't you? Why are you even here? Is it you rub it in?!"  
  
For a moment a look of utter shock places itself upon his face but just as quickly as it came it's vanished.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Fuuma questions quietly.  
  
"What happened at the hospital, it was you saying goodbye, wasn't it?" I ask.  
  
Tears start to burn my eyes.  
  
"Goodbye.?"  
  
Fuuma stands and in the blink of an eye is pressing his lips hard against mine.  
  
"Goodbye..never. Never, Kamui."  
  
"But, I don't understand.."  
  
Fuuma kisses me again but this time more gently as if he was afraid that I would turn and run off if something suddenly frightened me. I understand, I'd do the same thing too if I had to deal with me.  
  
He pulls back and sits back down on the bed, however, this time he pulls me down with him and we end up sitting next to each other. My hand in his. A smile tugging at his lips.  
  
A door opening and closing from somewhere in the house breaks the silence. A pause is between us and then he speaks,  
  
"You know we need to speak."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"You do..?"  
  
"I love you, Kamui. What I did before was..well unacceptable. I couldn't help it. We know how I can get and it worsens when I'm under so much stress. I felt like I was watching myself say those things to you. Like it wasn't actually me."  
  
"..Okay"  
  
"I'm not done."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I want to help you. I really do. I hate seeing you in pain. You deserve so much better."  
  
I take a breath. I'm not sure what to say. There are so many things and thoughts going through my mind to decide upon. I state the first that comes quickly to mind.  
  
"Did you know that after we first met and when you used "kun" to my name I got excited? It made me happy. Now, well now we're on such a level that we don't even need to think of the usage of suffixes. I'm glad."  
  
A grin.  
  
"So am I, Kamui-*chan*."  
  
I can't help but let a blush appear at that.  
  
The grin gets bigger. I grin at that.  
  
Then I go and ruin the moment.  
  
"Did you hear a door opening or was it closing?"  
  
"I did hear something."  
  
"Do you think Subaru finished his tea and left? Or went and invited someone else to our non-existent tea party."  
  
"You're mad at him for inviting me aren't you?"  
  
"No..I'm just surprised. I never would have thought he'd go and do that. Hell, if he'd go and speak to anyone, I would have thought he'd even go as to far as going and contacting Aiden."  
  
Fuuma flinches at the name.  
  
"But I'm glad! I'm not mad at all. If it wasn't for him then we'd probably not have straightened at least some things out, ne?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"We should go take a look."  
  
I nod.  
  
Fuuma stands and takes my hand helping me up. Once I'm up the hold on my hand tightens. We go quietly downstairs listening for any sign of anything. It's silent as if no one has even step foot into any of the rooms.  
  
As we enter the kitchen I notice that the mugs that once held the cold tea have been cleaned up and everything has been moved to as I had it before. Subaru must have a photographic memory to be able to do that. Even I wouldn't have been able to get things back to the exact spot. That's admirable.  
  
I look at the time. It has gotten late.  
  
"Maybe we should get some rest. It's gotten late."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
With that said, Fuuma swiftly picks me up and carries me up to my bedroom. He gently places me down on the bed and lays down joining me.  
  
Wrapping his arms tightly around me, Fuuma's breath becomes even as he slowly drifts off with me in his arms. I softly kiss his lips and snuggle into the embrace as I let sleep overcome me.  
  
My hope has returned. Has returned in him.  
  
***** 


	22. Twentytwo

A/N: Well I never would have guessed it but sometimes I even manage to surprise myself. So, here is an update for your reading pleasure. I will try to continue this story but as of recently I have not enjoyed what I have written. That does not mean that I will not finish the fic, it just means that it might take longer than expected. Never fear though, I do know what will happen in the upcoming chapters. For the time being, I hope that you enjoy this next installment. A big thank you to my reviewers of the previous chapter and to:

Chibi-y4kuza and to quynh le for the wonderful e-mail that was sent to me.

So, enjoy!

As I slowly wake up I start to feel a burning sensation on my face. I open my eyes and see that I had forgotten to close my blinds before we went to sleep last night. Its cheerful rays are what is shining upon my face and giving me this not so wonderful feeling. I gently sit up as to not wake the sleeping figure next to me. The thought that he really is next to me and everything that had happened last night was not a dream makes me look at his sleeping face and smile. However, the warm feeling that I get when I look at him cannot last forever. The doorbell rings. What bad timing.

I quickly get out of Fuuma's grasp in such a way as to not wake him. He needs to sleep. He really did seem tired last night. I take a quick look in the mirror and fix my hair before I go running down the stairs to answer the door. A half smiling face greets me.

Lo and behold, once again it is Subaru.

"Good morning, Kamui."

"Good morning….?"

Why is Subaru here? I'm confused as always.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes….thank you. You?"

"Yes."

I clear my throat. Subaru blinks.

"Why are you here so early, Subaru?"

"It's not that early, Kamui."

He pauses.

"We did agree that I would come back today so that we can finish straightening things out. Unless…." Subaru continues.

"-Unless what?" I ask, bewildered.

"Unless….something went wrong after I left yesterday and your guest already left."

"He's sleeping."

"That's good to hear. But, perhaps it's time to go wake sleeping beauty. We need to be somewhere soon…."

I frown.

"What have you done, Subaru?"

A guilty look creeps out upon Subaru's face. A horrifying feeling starts to take over me. I can just guess what he's going to say next. The name Aiden comes to mind.

The feeling starts to increase.

"It wasn't my idea, but I do agree with it. The sooner you get the confrontation over with the sooner things can get back to routine."

I pause. An idea strikes my mind.

Perhaps, just perhaps, I can go and come back before Fuuma awakens. That way if something goes wrong I'm already gone. As bad as this idea is it just may work. I smile slightly. Sometimes I amuse myself, who knew I could be so dark? I inwardly laugh for a moment and then the laughter resides.

I open the door and let Subaru in.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I've already eaten. Have you?"

"No….I kind of just woke up because of you at the door."

"Ah, and that explains why sleeping beauty is still asleep. Why don't you go change and wake him and I can make you something. Or better yet, you can get something to eat when we get there."

I nod.

"Make yourself comfortable….I'll be right back down."

Subaru nods and as I walk up the stairs, I take a look back down and see that he's taken to sitting down on the couch. A tired look upon his face. I hope he's okay.

I make my way to my room and find Fuuma still asleep. Looking as cute and innocent as ever. I grin. I don't think I could ever tell him that to his face. But, I can say it to myself. He'll never need to know.

I tear my gaze from Fuuma's face knowing that if I don't now I wont be able to go on with my plan. Something inside me tells me that it needs to happen.

As soundlessly as possible I rummage through my clothing and change. Every now and then looking back to check if Fuuma is still asleep. Unbeknownst to me, he never was.

Once done getting dressed I take one last look at Fuuma's sleeping face and creep just as quietly as I came into the room out of it. I shut the door behind me hoping it will prevent anything from being heard from downstairs or at least the front door opening and closing. I've been so careful. The last thing I need is for him to awaken just as I'm walking out. If that happens, talk about spoiling a plan. I shake my head trying to get rid of my nervous thoughts. For a moment I slightly shake. Then all is gone and I'm fine.

…..Hopefully….

Downstairs Subaru is sitting silently waiting for me. His face unreadable….however, for a moment it changes to something and then goes back to normal except with a small smile gracing his lips. He knows I'm standing here. He gets up and without a word walks to the door. I follow behind him. He opens it and steps outside. I pause then follow behind him, making sure to the lock the door as quickly as possible.

If I had been any slower I might have seen Fuuma walking down the stairs.

We stand there for a moment, both trying to find the right words for what we want to say. I find them first.

"So, where are we to go?"

"I told Aiden that we would meet him at the cafe-" Subaru pauses to look at his watch- "about 5 minutes ago."

I frown again. I may not be the most punctual person in the world but if someone takes the time to sit and wait, no matter whom it is, I can at least show up on time.

"I guess we should get going…."

Subaru nods in agreement and we walk in what I can only describe as uncomfortable silence all the way to the cafe. With Fuuma lurking behind us in the shadows at a safe distance.

As we get to the outside of the cafe where there is nice navy patio furniture scattered around, sitting at a table with an oddly coloured mustard yellow umbrella is Aiden. Looking well looking as he usually looks and of course having his face light up at seeing me. Somehow even with the context of all of this that still flatters me.

Taking a breath and seeing that Subaru takes one too we sit down at the table and the three of us stare at each other silently daring the other to speak first. Aiden looses.

"Thank you for coming. Especially you, Kamui. I know this is hard for both of you, but we need some time alone to speak. With no interruptions."

I don't like how he says my name or the world alone. What have I gotten myself into?

I clear my throat. "Well, what is it that you have to say?"

In my opinion I think that by making myself seem stable or at least un nerved by all of this, this will take Aiden by surprise and end all of this sooner than expected.

"I care for you," Aiden says bluntly.

Neither Subaru nor I say anything and wait for him to continue.

"I also know that you do know who I am and our history. Now continue to say nothing and let me finish what I have to say-"

"-This has been hard for both of us, I know that. However, after having spent some time with you and having seen how it lifted both our spirits I have come up with a temporary solution for the both of us."

I look over to Subaru and see that his face has hardened considerably. He looks like he's ready to pounce. I speak.

"I-I'm listening…."

Aiden smiles at me and continues.

"What if for a day, one day, we would spend it together. Now after the day was through and you did not enjoy being with me you can leave and I will go back home. I will not bother you again after it."

I pause to think. If I only have to endure one day with him to get him off all our backs, especially Fuuma's than what harm can be done?

I give my best glare and speak.

"If I was to agree with this, there would have to be conditions…"

Aiden nods.

"Of course. I would not in any way touch you if you do not permit me to and I will not pressure you in anything. Conversation style or otherwise."

I nod back and take a look at Subaru again. He looks like he wants to say something and I make my decision before he can.

"Okay, Aiden. You win, I'll spend a day with you."

A sly smile creeps up onto Aiden's lips.

"Excellent. Since we're already together at the moment, today can be the day."

I nod. Surely Subaru will tell Fuuma some sort of little white lie and I'll be able to do this with out him worrying as to where I am. However Subaru himself interrupts my thoughts.

"Kamui-no! You can't do this."

"It's okay. Just tell Fuuma that I needed to deal with….well something and that I'll be back tonight. Don't worry, it will be okay," I say as I try to calm him down.

Aiden practically grins at me and Subaru is seething.

" It is not okay. Kamui, don't do this."

We all pause as we hear a loud, "NO!" in the background. I turn around to see who said that, as do Aiden and Subaru. Standing behind us looking like he is about to murder all three of us is Fuuma. He gives me a horrible look as he speaks.

"Subaru is right, you wont do this."

Subaru gasps and Aiden gets the same look as Fuuma upon his face. I get another idea. If Fuuma thinks that I am still mad at him he will back down.

"You're wrong. I will do this, happily, too."


End file.
